un forastero muy extraño
by thepomaflow
Summary: En esta historia un poni llega a cloudsdale para vivir una vida tranquila ya que tubo una vida de humillaciones en su pequeñez al no tener cutie mark siendo ya un adulto. en esta historia habrá una gran encrucijada y tendrá que tomar una decisión importante para su adaptacion y felicidad
1. llegando a ponyville

**Nota: Estoy empezando con esto de escribir un fanfiction así que si notan errores es porque no voy muy acorde con lo de escribir pero si tengo varias ideas y también me basaré en los que ocurre durante la segunda y primera temporada ya que no me agrada los cambios que se hicieron en las demás temporadas**

**Llegando a ponyville**

No sé cómo empezar ya que llegué y ocurrieron varias cosas el mismo día así que empezaré por mi descripción. Me llamo Dash y soy un pegaso de color rojo claro y no tengo cutie mark, si soy mayor de edad y no tengo mi cutie mark pero no me importa demasiado a pesar de que fui objeto de burla de otros ponis, también me gusta caminar más que volar a pesar de que vuelo de manera experta. Decidí irme de la ciudad e irme a un lugar más tranquilo como la cercanías de ponyville en cloudsdale, lugar tranquilo perfecto para trabajar en el clima pero lo que quiero en realidad es encontrar un amigo no tener cutie mark no ayuda mucho ya que con el tiempo veía como mis compañeros de clase me dejaba como un marginado incluso fui un poco problemático con mis padres ya que ellos se enojaron al ver que no encontraba algo en que ayudar.

Bueno ahora estoy llegando a la estación de ponyville solo con mi mochila y varios planes pero antes hay que comer, me moría de ganas por probar un bocadillo antes de ir a cloudsdale así que pasaré por ponyville. Llegando allá encontré un unicornio morado y le pregunté.

Dash-hola buenos días estoy buscando un lugar para comer ¿podría recomendarme un lugar?

Twilight- hola me llamo Twilight. Si usted busca un lugar para un postre le recomiendo Sugarcube corner

Dash- gracias tiene usted un muy bonito nombre

Twilight-gracias y ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Dash-Dash

Después me despedí y fui a Sugarcube (tuve que pedir indicaciones otra vez ya que se me olvidó pedir la ubicación) cuando entré me encontré con una fiesta así que pedí perdón porque quizá estaba interrumpiendo algo y de repente saltó una poni en frente mío y empezó a hablar de una manera bastante rápida.

Pinkie- hola me llamo Pinkie pie pero puedes llamarme Pinkie esta es una fiesta para darte la bienvenida y estos son mis amigos ella es Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluthershy y Rarity hay tanto que me gustaría contarte y hablarte de tantos lugares que me tomaría todo el día así que empecemos.

Estuvo hablándome de un manera tan rápida que no logre entender todo y después de que terminó me acerqué a la mesa y comí un cupcake después se acercaron las amigas de Pinkie y empezaron a hacer la pregunta de turno (en realidad esa pregunta ya me tenía un poco cansado)

Twilight-no había notado que no tenías cutie mark ¿Por qué no la tienes?

Dash-no he encontrado lo especial de mi eso es todo

Es un poco molesto esa pregunta todavía no encontraba algo para lo que era bueno pero era todo. Creo que solo estaba hablando solo con dos ponis porque una poni no me hablaba, era una de color amarillo para ser un poco mas social le hablé.

Dash-¿cómo te llamas?

Me hablo en voz baja le volví a preguntar y me hablo más bajo de una manera muy tímida pero sé que me dijo Fluthershy eso ya es algo, después la poni de color blanco me dice.

Rarity-perdónala si es tímida cae muy bien una vez que la conoces

Dash-no te preocupes es bastante comprensible que sea tímida

Fluthershy-gracias

Dash-de nada

Twilight-¿A qué vienes Dash algo en especial?

Dash-vine a vivir a cloudsdale para trabajar como controlador del clima. Vivía en la ciudad pero no me acostumbre así que volví aquí (se me. Yo nací aquí pero mi familia se mudo a la ciudad)

Twilight-así que antes vivías aquí

Dash-si mi familia se fue unos meses después que nací

Twilight-espero que te vaya bien

Dash-también espero eso

Después de conversar un rato a Pinkie se le ocurrió jugar ponle la cola al poni y yo fui el que mas estaba confundido inclusive puse la cola sin querer a un poni, nos reímos bastante después de eso y después me despedí de ellas me fui, cuando llegué justo debajo de la ciudad extendí mis alas y volé me tomo un minuto llegar y cuando estuve a punto de pisar la nube un poni celeste se acercaba hacia mi posición a gran velocidad y justo cuando creí que la colisión fuera inminente se detuvo hizo que el viento chocara directo a mi haciéndome retroceder y me dijo

Rainbow Dash- hola me llamo Rainbow Dash futura Wonderbolt

Dash-hola me llamo Dash futuro habitante de cloudsdale

Nos reímos un rato y le pregunté si me ayudaba a instalarme y ella acepto, conversamos y obviamente me pregunto por mi cutie mark yo le dije que todavía no encontraba algo en que era bueno ella me dijo que me podría ayudar a encontrar mi cutie mark rápido pero no acepte porque es algo que pronto aparecería y cuando termine todo ella me dijo

Rainbow-oye te gustaría hacer una carrera

Dash- ¿Por qué no? Una vuelta por toda la ciudad

Entonces los dos volamos hacia las afueras nos paramos en una nube y le dije

Dash-a la cuenta de tres uno, dos, tres

Los dos empezamos de manera bastante rápida a pesar de que me gusta caminar cuando vuelo no soy simplemente hábil soy un experto, de repente noto que hay varias nubes los esquive de manera rápida haciendo varias acrobacias y mire a mi lado y vi que Rainbow tampoco se dejaba de manera fácil estábamos los dos a la par y ella en pleno vuelo me dijo

Rainbow-nada mal para alguien como tu

Dash-no debiste hacerte prejuicios estas volando al lado de uno de los mejores

Estábamos llegando a la mitad del camino cuando una pared de nubes apareció yo mantuve mi velocidad y justo antes de chocar me elevé evitando el impacto inminente y Rainbow Dash seguía al lado mío, al final ninguno ganó ya que los dos pisamos la nube al mismo tiempo y después de una pequeña discusión ella me dijo

Rainbow-no eres tan malo después de todo pero esto no termina aquí volveremos a volar y yo ganaré

Dash-no te la dejaré con mucha facilidad Rainbow Dash

Rainbow- ¿Qué curioso que tengas mi segundo nombre?

Dash-simple por algo tengo este nombre soy más que rápido

Después me despedí de ella y me fui a casa a ordenar todo lo que faltaba pero todavía era mediodía así que me faltaba mucho por hacer

**Nota: todavía no termina este día así que falta por hacer **


	2. Amistad accidental

**Nota: quizá no sea muy bueno escribiendo es que estoy empezando y me cuesta un poco eso de escribir pero sin más otro capitulo**

Amistad accidental

Bueno es todavía mediodía y tengo que hacer (a parte de ayudarme a instalarme Rainbow me ayudó a conseguir empleo) mi trabajo, hoy me encargaron mantener despejado nada difícil así que empecemos vi un grupo de nubes nada difícil así que empecé a deshacerlas y alejarlas, de repente alguien choca y caímos al suelo (casi ya que ella no reacciono con el choque estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo pero la alcancé) y le pregunte

Dash-¿estás bien?

Fluthershy-si gracias por atraparme

Dash-oye te conozco estabas en la fiesta de Pinkie

Fluthershy-si y tú eras el que le colocó la cola al poni equivocado

Me sentí un poco avergonzado pero me reí con ella, era esa poni tímida me agrada saber que tiene un poco mas de confianza

Dash-¿y qué llevabas?

Fluthershy-comida para los animales de mi casa

Dash-entonces te ayudaré a llevarla. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que chocaras conmigo

Fluthershy-no gracias yo puedo sola

Dash-insisto en ayudarte

Al final la convencí de ayudarla ya que fui yo el que llevó todo pero está bien. Cuando llegamos a su casa era ya un poco tarde pero por lo visto el grupo de nubes de antes era lo que había así que no hubo más trabajo.

Fluthershy-no te hubieras molestado llevaste todo en el camino

Dash-no fue nada en realidad no tenía nada más que hacer

Fluthershy-pero igual era un trabajo pesado

Dash en realidad no me tuve que esforzar en lo más mínimo, todavía estaba con energía después de una carrera con Rainbow Dash

Fluthershy-¿competiste con Rainbow Dash?

Dash-si pero era una carrera una carrera amistosa al final nadie ganó

Fluthershy-¿Cómo? Rainbow es la más ágil de aquí

Dash-yo recién vine aquí soy muy ágil

Fluthershy-la única pegaso rápida que he conocido ha sido Rainbow

Dash-yo también hasta ahora nadie estuvo cerca de ganarme

En realidad Rainbow Dash ha sido la única que me empata en una carrera porque a pesar de no tener cutie mark les cerraba la boca en una sola carrera. Después de ayudarla con los animales me fui y me invitó a comer para mañana y yo acepte, Rarity tenía razón cae muy bien una vez que la conoces, bueno ya me estaba aburriendo un poco ya que no tenía nada que hacer así que fui a pasear a ponyville ya que no había mucho que hacer en la tarde porque el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Estaba caminando y observando sin estar atento a mi alrededor y luego choqué con un puesto de manzanas y alguien me dijo.

Applejack-está bien señor

Dash-no lo se

Estaba bastante aturdido ya que me cayeron muchas manzanas en la cabeza y cuando estaba mas atento le dije.

Dash-perdone, me llamo Dash

Applejack-¿Dash? El que logró igualar a Rainbow en una carrera de vuelo

Dash-¿Quién se lo dijo?

Applejack-ella me lo dijo y también me dijo que eres bastante bueno volando

Dash-si lo soy pero prefiero estar más en la tierra

Applejack-pero si eres un pegaso como no te va a gustar volar

Dash-me gusta volar pero prefiero hacer cosas en la tierra

Applejack-entiendo

Dash-oye te ayudo con esto

Applejack-no gracias ya estaba por irme a la granja

Dash-entonces te ayudaré a llevar todo allí

Applejack-no gracias yo puedo llevar todo esto

No me importó la respuesta negativa igual la ayudé con todo mientras llevaba la carreta con las manzanas restantes las cuales eran varias (pero cubrieron la venta me había dicho) yo llevaba el puesto igual era pesado pero a mí me parecía bastante liviano ya que hacia ejercicio por lo que mi fuerza es considerable en el camino conversamos.

Applejack-oye no lo note pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no tienes cutie mark

Dash-si no tengo pero no me importa es como algo que te hace único en alguna forma

Applejack-pero solo los pequeños no tienen cutie mark

Dash-pero no he conocido adulto que tenga uno

Applejack-no lo había notado

Dash-yo tampoco recién ahora me doy cuenta

Al final llegamos a su granja, bonito el lugar y de repente me encuentro con una pequeña con un moño el su cabeza es muy tierna

Applejack-Applebloom saluda a un nuevo amigo que me ayudo a traer todo

Applebloom-hola como esta

Dash-muy bien gracias

Applebloom-¿Por qué no tienes cutie mark?

Applejack-Applebloom no se pregunta de esa manera

Dash-déjala es pequeña y tiene mucha curiosidad. Yo no tengo cutie mark porque todavía no me decido en lo que soy especia ya que sé hacer muchas cosas

Applebloom-pero eso quiere decir que yo también podría tardarme mucho en conseguir la mía

Dash-no te preocupes solo tienes que hacer lo que más te gusta y quizá lo descubras yo no tengo el mío pero eso también me hace único

Applejack-ves no tener cutie mark no significa no ser especial Applebloom, gracias Dash por explicarle

No quería preocuparla por no tener cutie mark, en realidad no hay que preocuparse porque no se necesita tener una marca en tu costado para saber que alguien es especial solo sirve para saber en lo que eres único en cambio no tenerlo te sirve para saber que hay una infinidad de posibilidades.

Después de eso me invitaron a comer y jamás me sentí tan satisfecho cocinaban de un manera espectacular y cuando me despedí me fui demasiado satisfecho como para volar así que volé simplemente para subir a una nube y descansar, eso era lo que me faltaba esa nube pero nadie lo noto así que contó como un día despejado. Al final me fui a casa y justo antes de acostarme encontré una nota que decía

Dash como vi que tú estabas en forma para competir decidí invitarte a una carrera para mañana a mediodía, para saber quién ganará invité a mis amigas a observar

Atte. Rainbow Dash

Bueno ahora sé que este día es más que extraño jamás me habían desafiado a una carrera yo desafiaba a los demás esa poni tiene iniciativa pero ahora voy a descansar


	3. conociendo a fondo

**Nota: para hacer este capítulo tengo que escuchar música para sacar una idea y ver una película cualquiera para terminarla así que también tengo mucho que hacer después de escuchar dubstep y ver el llanero solitario**

Conociendo más a fondo

Si les soy sincero venir aquí no estuvo tan mal a que después de todo entendieron lo que tengo (no diré problema porque no lo es, es mas creo que s mejor que tener una) pero no me esperaba llegar a ser amigos aquí, más bien amigas ya que solo estuve con ellas cuando llegué y me topaba con ellas todo el día eso me pareció extraño. Bueno ahora estoy bajando a casa de Fluthershy ya que ayer me había invitado a comer y no quería retrasarme para que se lleve una buena impresión.

Fluthershy-hola Dash pensaba que no vendrías

Dash-bueno no tengo mucho que hacer hoy así que no creo que haya conflicto en venir a comer

Fluthershy-por supuesto que no, pasa

Bueno al entrar a casa vi que estaba lleno de animales, algo que no me pareció extraño ya que ayer llevaba una gran cantidad de comida.

Fluthershy-perdona si no puedo atenderte rápido es que estoy un poco apurada con los animales

Dash-no te preocupes es mejor que te ayude para que por lo menos tengas tiempo para descansar

Fluthershy-¿crees que podrás? Es que son muchos y quizá podría pasarles algo a ellos o a ti

Dash-no te debes preocupar por eso solo dime que tengo que hacer

Ella me pasa una canasta llena de alimentos y me dice quienes se lo debo repartir

Fluthershy-deja las semillas por las pajareras y nidos, lleva los peces a las nutrias y las lo demás a los roedores

Después de que terminé con los pájaros y nutrias me fui hacia los roedores y ahí estaba Fluthershy dándole lo que quedaba a los demás y después me topo con un conejo al parecer tenía mucha hambre así que le di una manzana y se la comió en unos cuantos mordiscos

Fluthershy-quizá ya te encontraste con ángel notaras que come bastante rápido

Ella le acerca una zanahoria ángel se la estaba a punto de terminar en unos segundos pero Fluthershy le dijo

Fluthershy-si sigues comiendo así te enfermaras

Entonces note que el conejo se enojó y dejo la zanahoria de lado y ella le dijo

Fluthershy-pero tampoco es para qué dejes de comer solo dale unas tres mordidas más

El conejo se negó

Fluthershy-dos mordidas más

Se volvió a negar

Fluthershy-una mordida más

Y se volvió a negar

Fluthershy-vamos sabes que tienes hambre solo come un poco mas

Al final yo decidí hablarle

Dash-ángel no crees que es mejor comer para que así podamos terminar esto rápido será mucho mejor para todos

Y piensa un poco, se niega y termina de comerse la zanahoria

Dash-bueno ¿ahora podemos comer?

Fluthershy-por supuesto gracias por ayudarme con ángel

Dash- en realidad solo se me ocurrió de repente porque tenía hambre

Fluthershy-bueno vayamos a comer

Cuando nos sentamos a comer nos sentamos a conversar un rato su voz es bastante tranquilizante

Fluthershy-como fue exactamente que se te ocurrió venir a este pueblo

Dash-no me gusta mucho los ruidos de la ciudad y un día en que no se me ocurría nada para distraerme fui a conversar con mis padres para saber si siempre habían vivido en la urbanidad y ellos me dijeron de este lugar y después de darle varias vueltas al asunto decidí venir a vivir aquí

Fluthershy-ósea que para tomar una decisión te tienes que aburrir y decidir sin pensar

Dash-podría decirse que si

Fluthershy-oh entonces no eres alguien que solo actúa sin pensar

Dash-no en exactamente simplemente fijo una probabilidad de éxito y tomo esa decisión

Me había dado cuenta de que ya casi era hora de la carrera así que me despedí de Fluthershy para irme

Fluthershy-espera yo también tengo que salir Rainbow Dash me invitó a una carrera que planeo con alguien

Dash-¿eres amiga de Rainbow?

Fluthershy-si

Dash-em. Yo soy el pegaso con el que planeo la carrera

Fluthershy-que coincidencia entonces vamos

Cuando fuimos vi a cuatro ponis en un globo de color morado y me di cuenta de que todas ellas eran las que estaban en la fiesta de Pinkie

Twilight-miren es el pegaso de la fiesta de ayer

Applejack-asi que eres tu el que aceptó el desafío de Rainbow

Twilight-¿ya lo conocías?

Applejack-claro que si me ayudo a llevar mis cosas a la granja

Fluthershy-y a mí llevando la comida para los animales

Rainbow-y competí con el ayer

Twilight-vaya hiciste varias cosas ayer

Dash-si lo cual me pareció muy extraño pero igualmente divertido

Después veo que hay alguien más en medio de las cuatro ponis así que me acerqué

Dash-¿quién mas está ahí?

Twilight-es Spike es un dragón bebe

Spike-te hubiera saludado yo pero no me dejaron pasar

Dash –de todas maneras un gusto conocerte, eres el primer dragón que conozco

Spike-y yo el primer pegaso que estuvo a punto de ganarle a Rainbow

Dash-pero ahora sabremos quién es más rápido

Rainbow-bien esta vez se trabajará pero también se competirá tenemos que mover esas nubes hasta las montañas, quien termine de llevar esas nubes y volver gana

Dash-ok

Entonces tómanos nuestras posiciones y Fluthershy estaba con la bandera de partida

Fluthershy-¿listos? Fuera

Arrancamos demasiado rápido ya que dejamos a Fluthershy dando vueltas así que volví y la deje quieta

Dash-ahora a la carrera

Volví a la competencia ya Rainbow llevaba un grupo en camino así que tomé el doble del grupo que debía llevar pero no me pareció molestar y lo lleve muy rápido, ahora me igualé a ella pero sigue teniendo una pequeña ventaja pero creo que lo lograré ya que estoy volando justo a su lado, ya me acerco estoy llevando su misma cantidad pero igual hay obstáculos porque algunas nubes se quedan atrás las esquivo tan rápido como puedo pero me retrasa demasiado y por lo visto a Rainbow también ya que son demasiadas. Esto es definitivo el que llegue primero gana y no me gustaría perder estoy a punto de llegar mi vista se volvió un poco borrosa por la velocidad estoy en las mismas condiciones de ella pero no estoy muy aturdido ya que Rainbow choco con una nube antes de llevar un grupo por eso me igualé. Estábamos llegando pero ocurrió algo ella estaba muy aturdida para seguir y se desplomo cuando choco con otra nube estaba por llegar pero frené y me devolví necesitaba más velocidad estaba cayendo demasiado rápido para alcanzarla pero un último esfuerzo y ya llegaba y de repente escuche algo y mi velocidad aumento y tome a Rainbow y me elevé, no podía frenar así que di una vuelta completa hasta que mi velocidad se normalizó y veo que estaba reaccionando y me pregunta

Rainbow-¿gane?

Dash-todavía no

Entonces la lleve al lugar de término y la deje cuidadosamente en la nube

Dash-ahora si

Las demás se acercaron y estaban mirando impresionadas y me dijeron

Applejack-¿sabes lo que hiciste?

Dash-salve a una amiga

Pinkie-¡una Sonic Rainboom! Hiciste una Sonic Rainboom

Dash-eso no es posible

Twilight-sí que es posible Rainbow lo logro

Rarity-si no hubiera sido por eso no estaría aquí

Rainbow-con la velocidad que bajaste conseguiste la velocidad para pasar la barrera de viento y alcanzaste a atraparme

Dash-será mejor que descanses Rainbow todavía estas muy aturdida

Rainbow-¡que¡ lograste llegar a la velocidad más impresionante en equestria y me pides que me vaya a descansar como si no había pasado nada

Dash-eso no quita nada tienes que ir a descansar si o si

Rainbow-pero

Dash-Fluthershy me ayudas a llevarla

Fluthershy-bien

Dash-adiós chicas tenemos que llevar a Rainbow a otro lugar para que se recupere, perdonen por no quedarme más tiempo

Twilight-no te preocupes entendemos eso

Después de llevar a Rainbow me despedí de ella.

Rainbow-Dash

Dash-¿Qué?

Rainbow-gracias por atraparme

Dash-no hay problema pero a pesar de que hice una Sonic Rainboom tú ganaste

Rainbow-¿en serio?

Dash-si. Siempre vas a ser la mejor en vuelo

Fluthershy-gracias por detenerte a ayudarme en la carrera

Dash-que modales hubieran sido los míos si no me hubiera detenido para ayudarte

Nos reímos y nos despedimos Fluthershy quiso quedarse un momento más para procurarse de que Rainbow descansara y yo me fui a trabajar que me quedó mucho por hacer en esa carrera

**Nota: este capítulo se llama conociendo a fondo porque mi personaje está hablando sobre su llegada**


	4. no volveré a pedir que pase algo

**Nota: este capítulo Dash sabrá algo importante y se sentirá muy confundido pero vendrá algo más importante que de seguro les va a gustar (y también cambie algunas cosas en las conversaciones)**

No volveré a pedir que pase algo

En serio que me aburro, desde que Rainbow se accidentó no ha ocurrido nada nuevo y todavía no me siento parte de aquí no puedo negar que las personas que he conocido son geniales pero están demasiado ocupadas para que hagamos algo divertido, Twilight no para de estudiar, Rarity está confeccionando vestidos para la gran gala del galope (se me olvidaba decirles que no faltaba mucho para que llegara),Pinkie está demasiado ocupada planeando fiestas, Applejack tiene demasiado trabajo en la granja con su familia y Fluthershy a veces tiene mucho miedo para que hagamos algo y además va a visitar a Rainbow. Pero Twilight podría prestarme algún libro eso quizá me distraiga.

Bueno cada día que paso aquí me doy cuenta de que todos tienen muy poco tiempo para divertirse excepto Pinkie (pero dudo que siempre este con un estado de ánimo) y para mi ser un pegaso que hace todo demasiado rápido y le queda mucho tiempo libre llega a ser estresante no poder hacer algo, bueno llegue a su casa y toque a su puerta

-hola Dash ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola, quería preguntarte si tenias algo para leer ya que no tengo nada que hacer

-por supuesto entra

-hola Dash

-hola Spike

-¿Qué te trae aquí?

-nada solo vine a ver si me prestaban un libro

Bueno después de que se busco por mucho tiempo un libro lo encontramos era una novela de amor, si parece que es cursi pero hay que leerlo quizá haiga algo bueno, esto de leer libros no es algo que me atraiga mucho ya que me gusta ser alguien que le gusta estar afuera pero es lo único que me mantendrá distraído hasta que algo ocurra. Esperen tengo una gran idea ¿por qué no voy a visitar a Rainbow? ella quizá debe estar muy aburrida.

Entró y veo que Fluthershy está al lado de ella conversando

-hola Dash

-hola Rainbow ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-mejor pero estoy muy aburrida encerrada

-y yo allá afuera

-se me olvidaba, hola Fluthershy

-hola Dash ¿qué pasa que has parado de visitarnos?

-creía que estaban demasiado ocupadas para hacer algo

-no tuve mucho que hacer desde que nos dejaste de visitar

-y yo estuve todo el tiempo aquí

-perdonen, entonces los próximos días les dedicare estos días a verlas

-pero y tu trabajo

-no tengo nada de trabajo ya que lo termino demasiado rápido como para no venir a verlas, así que desde este día estaré viéndolas y empezaré por Rainbow

-¿en serio?

-si además en pocos días te recuperaras y volverás a competir conmigo y a ti Fluthershy te visitaré en la tarde ya que pasaré la mañana aquí

-bien entonces volveré a casa

-adiós Fluthershy

-adiós Rainbow, nos vemos en la tarde Dash

-nos vemos Fluthershy

No sé cómo pero Rainbow se levanto como si no tuviera nada y me dijo

-vamos a competir otra vez

-¿pero cómo? si tú estabas

-era para que Fluthershy quedara tranquila y no se preocupara

-pues no voy a competir hasta saber que estas completamente bien

-estoy bien Dash si ya fueron varios días los que pasaron desde ese percance

-entonces hagámoslo pero te estaré vigilando

Entonces ese día estuve volando con Rainbow haciendo acrobacias y carreras pero estaba todavía muy débil para seguir volando así que la lleve a casa para que se mantenga tranquila y no le pasara nada pero ella me obligó a perseguirla por toda la ciudad y finalmente los dos caímos rendidos del cansancio y las risas.

-de todas maneras te llevaré a casa

-vamos Dash todavía no termina mi tiempo para que sigamos

-tenemos que volver a casa ya gastamos todas nuestras energías volando por la ciudad

-entonces una carrera hasta mi casa

-bien pero por esta vez

Y empezó otra carrera al final nadie gano yo estaba demasiado cansado y Rainbow muy débil, para cuando llegamos ella me dijo

-hasta ahora eres el único con el que me divierto de verdad

-yo también me moría de ganas de hacer algo y como tú estabas mal me quedaba sin hacer nada

Se formo como un silencio pero no era nada incomodo era así como si no tuviéramos nada más que hablar y hubo una risa por nada o algo que no reconocía solo me despedí. Para cuando llegué estaba Fluthershy saliendo de su casa.

-te dije que vendría

-y no te atrasaste

-es que me gusta venir porque me gusta escuchar tu voz

Ella se sonrojo un poco pero en verdad me gusta si voz es tranquila y me hace sentir bien además es muy bonita al igual que Rainbow, las dos me gusta verlas porque despiertan dos lados de mi. Cuando entramos vi a ángel que hacia unas señas a los animales y todos ellos se acercan y nos ponen a los dos de frente y estuve en frente de ella, frente a sus ojos y fue algo tan fuerte lo que sentí que me quedé helado estaba muy sonrojado ni mi color rojo lo pudo esconder ella me miró y me dijo.

-Dash ¿estás bien?

No pude articular ninguna palabra estaba completamente congelado ella sonrió y me besó en ese instante no puede mas y me fui hacia un lado y quedé en el suelo congelado jamás había sentido algo como esto antes, yo tuve una pareja (perdón por no dar esa información es que no ocurrió nada importante) pero no me había hecho sentir así, jamás me sentí de esa manera estuve paralizado y ella se acerco sonriendo

-¿te sientes bien?

Solo pude decir unas cuantas palabras

-jamás había sentido esto

Estuve en ese instante solo pensando una cosa en su beso solo eso no pude estar más confundido, no puedo explicarlo es todo demasiado extraño solo me levante y le dije

-estoy muy confundido

-yo también

Fue entonces que los dos fijamos nuestra vista a ángel y el estaba con una mirada de triunfo, el planeo todo esto lo sabia ese conejo es muy inteligente

-sabias algo de esto

-por supuesto que no

Entonces esa reacción fue el momento pero no pude haberme visto más idiota que en esa ocasión, estaba demasiado sonrojado no se pudo evitar creo que tuve un rojo más oscuro, en ese momento tuve problemas para procesar todo lo que pasaba pero me daba cuenta de que Fluthershy me miraba de otra manera algo mas allá.

Después de pasar toda la tarde decidí volver a casa de Rainbow para asegurarme de que estaba descansando y cuando entré la vi en frente de mí y me quedé otra vez congelado no decía nada y yo tampoco me quede mirando sus ojos y me acordé de Fluthershy y sus ojos y mire los de Rainbow no puedo evitar decir los ojos de ellas me hipnotizaron pero volviendo a esa escena ocurrió lo que menos me esperé ella me besó y volví a caer manteniendo mi posición helada y solo le dije.

-vine a ver si estabas bien

No me dijo nada yo solo me levante y me despedí y me fui hacia mi casa.

Ellas me hicieron sentir cosas diferentes pero potente estoy confundido, con Rainbow me sentí que mi corazón palpitaba a una velocidad muy rápida como si estuviera volando al lado de ella en una carrera y con Fluthershy me relajé demasiado como si estuviera escuchando su voz tranquila y suave, las dos activa mis lados mas diferentes de mi, despiertan mi competitividad y mi cariño, todo eso por dos pegasos es todo demasiado confuso y no sé qué hacer, entonces tomé el libro que me prestó Twilight para despejar mi cabeza, cuando lo abrí salió una nota y la leí

Dash

Te dejo esta nota dentro del libro porque no tengo mucho tiempo para conversar contigo, bien lo que quería decir es que llegó Rainbow a mi casa y me habló de algo que tenía que ver contigo pero creía que no era nada importante y me dijo que le gustabas yo me quedé sorprendida después de que conversé con ella y después llegó Fluthershy a conversar conmigo y me dijo lo mismo no pude haber estado mas confundida en ese momento, te lo digo para avisarte de que te lo iban a decir hoy

Atte. Twilight

Quedé mirando esa nota todo el resto del día y me di cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera leído esa nota antes de visitarlas hubiera tomado todo más fácil pero ahora estoy mucho mas confundido que antes, hubiera leído ese libro .


	5. llegadas oportunas

**Nota: este capítulo quizá sea un poco largo porque tuve una idea durante la noche y por eso cambiare la indicación de apto para todos a adultos por ciertas cosas que me quitaría la cuenta**

Llegadas oportunas

Esto no está pasando estoy seguro de que no está pasando, a quien estoy engañando me estoy enamorando de dos personas y ellas dos están enamoradas de mi ¿Qué hago? Tengo que pensar en algo rápido, si me voy estaré huyendo de mi decisión y si me quedo mi decisión les rompería el corazón a una de ellas y no quiero ver así al alguien que quiero y ni siquiera sé si me asomaré a una de ellas pero… Justo en ese instante tocan mi puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Hola soy Slash ¿aquí vive un tal Dash?

Slash me entró a mi mente adicto a las ponis, poco respeto y un mal negociante ¡mi hermano! Pero para estar seguros

-Slash ¿eres tú?

-me pillaste ¿Cómo está mi hermanito?

Estoy demasiado seguro, me molestaba saber que era mi hermano mayor pero parezco yo el mayor y además me abraza.

-ok no nos pongamos sentimentales y entra

-vale ya me tranquilizo, oye bonito hogar por cierto

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si más no recuerdo te ibas a quedar en manehatan

Esa era la ciudad donde vivíamos por si acaso el se quedó en casa con el negocio familiar, bastante grande es nuestra empresa y que llegue aquí no es algo muy bueno

-no está demás hacerle una visita a mi hermanito y dime ¿ya has conseguido tu cutie mark?

-¿fracasaste en el trato verdad?

-bueno no ha sido un fracaso total, por lo menos conseguí reconocimiento entre los productores además todavía no veo tu cutie mark

-¡mi cutie mark no tiene nada que ver casi pierdes la mitad de nuestros fondos!

-ok no salió como esperamos pero sé que podemos recuperarlo

-deberías agradecer de que no te golpeo porque eres mi hermano y tengo problemas peores

-¿Qué? Ya tienes problemas, no te puedo dejar solo por un minuto hermanito

Eso de "no te puedo dejar solo por un minuto" me hicieron enojar de una manera que, bueno el fue mas galán que yo y sabe más de estos problemas (créanme que sabe la ultima vez mantuvo una relación con dos ponis hermosas hasta que papá lo descubrió)

-cuéntame que pasó

-sabrás mas de mujeres pero no sabes manejar un empresa… dos pegasos se enamoraron de mi

-ese es mi hermanito. Todo un Casanova

-y yo estoy enamorado de las dos

-eso cambia un poco no se qué decir. Y ¿Quiénes son las afortunadas?

-¿te acuerdas de la noticia de las portadoras de los elementos que detuvieron a la princesa Luna?

-si me acuerdo de algo

-las dos pegasos del grupo

-tienes buen ojo hermanito pero ¿saben que les gustas?

-ellas si pero no saben entre ellas

-y has besado a algunas de ellas

-las dos lo hicieron el mismo día

-wow eres un todo un galán igualito a tu hermano

-yo no tenía chicas porque no tenía cutie mark y lo sabes

-en fin ¿no me llevaras a conocer el pueblo? Tal vez yo también encuentre a alguien, ya es hora de tener una oportunidad en los campos del amor

-bien vamos de seguro Pinkie tiene preparada una fiesta

Cada vez que conversaba con él me distraía de las cosas importantes y por eso no quise hablarle de la idea de venir aquí pero por lo visto me encontró por desesperación porque si lo encuentra papá… mejor voy a omitir lo que podría hacer

-¡Sorpresa!

-uh hola linda ¿Cómo te llamas?

-alto estamos recién llegando Slash

-hola Dash ¿lo conoces?

-si… es mi hermano

-y dime ¿estás soltera?

-espera Pinkie mi hermano Slash es un poco apresurado espero que no importe si lo llevo un poco afuera ok

-claro que no pero no vuelvan rápido para que así no se pierdan la fiesta

Lo miro un poco enojado y sabe cuándo debe seguir esa mirada antes de que haga algo que pueda lamentar

-te vas a controlar un día ok

-vale, me comportaré hermanito solo quiero divertirme

-y yo quiero que te mantengas a raya de los ponis, unicornios y pegasos

Me daba la impresión de que mi hermano iba hacer una estupidez y eso es muy seguro si estoy junto a el

-he aquí las amigas que estuvieron en mi llegada y Slash quiero que mejores tu tacto con Rarity por favor

Saludó a todas excepto Rainbow dijo que iba hacer algo, y cuando hablo con Rarity creo que ocurrió algo con el

-hola señorita

Le hace una reverencia

-tampoco te pases

-hola señor Slash es un placer conocerlo

-Rarity si se pone un poco molesto, coqueto o cualquier cosa molesta me avisas para decir algo de el

Su nombre no es Slash solo es un sobrenombre que tiene y hasta ahora lo conocen por ese nombre pero tiene un nombre algo vergonzoso a mi parecer arruina toda su imagen de galán y soltero codiciado

-no te preocupes

-solo es por si acaso

-si necesitas algo me avisas y acudiré rápido a verte

-creo que está demás decirlo Slash sabes que siempre acudimos a ayudar a las chicas bonitas

-los dos son bastante galantes se nota que son hermano

-lo heredó de mi

-no fanfarrones Slash

-hola Dash ¿Cómo estás?

-hola Fluthershy, si estoy bien y…

Se ríe brevemente y justo Slash interrumpe con lo que le pedí discreción

-y hermanito esta es la pegaso que te

-dio la bienvenida. Si ella estuvo con las chicas en la fiesta de bienvenida

Lo alejo de ahí antes de que diga lo que se conversó en casa

-por poco y arruinas todo

-¿Qué? Más bien te estaría haciendo un favor

-sigue así y le digo a todos tu nombre

-bien no se lo diré a nadie

Entramos y conversamos un poco de todo dentro Pinkie nos invitó a jugar los distintos juegos que había y todo pero mi cercanía con Fluthershy era inmensa y mi hermano lo notó se le salió un frase que le terminó arruinando a el

-oww hacen una linda pareja *susurra*no como yo y Rarity

-que te crees para ya decirme que somos pareja crees que no se que eres un acosador de chicas

Se retiró muy enojada para mi hermano seria como si nada pasara pero parece que le pego duro en el

-si me disculpan creo que lo arruiné así que me retiro a buscarla

En eso lo sigo pero sin que me vea porque podría arruinar todo el romanticismo (además también tiene sus maneras de arruinarme) cuando se acerca

-que quieres pegaso insolente

-creo que te debo una disculpa, solo era una broma no te lo tomes a mal no quiero que tengas una mala imagen de mi

-está bien que sea una broma pero no quita el hecho de que quieras estar con mas de una chica

- solo me gusta parecer algo galán pero no pasa de más de un personaje realmente no soy asi

- no me engañes que será peor

- Es la verdad intento ser lo más sincero contigo es mas ni siquiera a Dash le digo esto

No pude evitar que se me saliera unas palabras

-típico de ti Slash

-escuchaste todo lo que dije

- perdona pero igual te seguí para saber si lo arruinabas

-bueno parece que si lo he arruinado

Se retiró de ahí y yo lo seguí para pedirle perdón por lo que hice pero no había sido eso fue Rarity al parecer mi hermano quiere sentar cabeza. y llegamos a casa

-vamos nunca sabes cuando estas enamorado a veces el amor está detrás de cada puerta

Y enserio que esas palabras fueron irónicas porque salió Rainbow y me besó no sé cómo se habrá metido pero algo pasó y después Slash me salvo de esa situación no se pasó demasiado rápido pero me dejo una nota:

Dash te paso esto para decirte que se lo que paso con Fluthershy y sé que es una muy difícil decisión por eso cuando estés listo para tomar una decisión pídenos ir a tu casa

Wow jamás me esperé que fuera más fácil la solución pero decidir por quien estar sigue siendo más que difícil y no sé. Mi hermano llega a último momento y por su estupidez se va a quedar conmigo un largo tiempo, mejor que se callé mi cabeza y me duerma


	6. Conociendo el otro Spike

**Nota: estos capítulos los subiré varios capítulos de una vez para equilibrar los días que no subí capítulos**

Conociendo el otro Spike

Estaban pasando los días y la gran gala del galope estaba aproximando y Slash mando a hacerle un traje a Rarity, (excusa para estar más tiempo con ella ya que su traje ya lo estaban enviando un diseñador bastante conocido) y nosotros somos invitados en esa gala. Bueno tal como pasaban los días también pasaban los encuentros con ellas dos y he tratado de evitar los posibles encuentros de hace días por suerte estaba mi hermano para mantener una conversación y no tener que estar besándolas (porque cuando estoy al lado de ellas pasa), ok estoy hablando mucho de mí pero no tengo mucho que hacer ya que no ha pasado la gran cosa por aquí, bueno estaba caminando hacia Sugarcube Corner para ir por un pastel para mi hermano y celebrar su primera semana sin estar en busca de más de una chica y en eso me encuentro con Spike (no lo he visto hace mucho tiempo)

-hola Spike ¿Por qué no te he visto estos días?

-hola Dash. Estaba en Canterlot haciendo algunas cosas

-ok y ¿Qué traes en esa caja?

-un regalo para Rarity

-¿es su cumpleaños?

-no es para otra cosa

-¿y qué es?

Me dijo que estaba enamorado de Rarity y entonces no pude frenarlo para ir hacia su casa y mi hermano estaba ahí si lo encuentra quizá podría ser como un cliente pero no era así, Slash le declaraba hoy lo que sentía y por lo visto Rarity estaba también enamorándose de mi hermano

-Spike para tengo algo que decirte

-quizá después Dash ahora tengo que hacer algo

Justo antes de que tomara el picaporte llegué para asegurarme de que mi hermano no estuviera haciendo lo que estoy pensando

-Dash ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

-nada que tenga importancia solo que tengo que hablarte sobre algo

Y cuando me descuidé por un segundo Spike entró, y yo giré y vi a Slash besando a Rarity y el regalo de Spike en el suelo, una escena clásica de rompimiento de corazón pero ahora la entiendo mejor. Spike salió corriendo enojado y yo lo único que hice fue levantar la caja y la abrí y encontré una gema roja tallada en forma de corazón (era una gargantilla demasiado valiosa para los fondos de Spike) yo y Slash fuimos hacia Spike que se dirigía a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta fuertemente y Slash quería entrar pero lo frené

-alto ahí, es demasiado peligroso estar con un dragón enojado incluso si su tamaño es menor al de nosotros

-pero tengo que solucionar esto

-y que te lancen fuego hasta que seas cenizas, yo lo arreglaré

-vamos Dash eres mi hermano suficiente motivo para que también te lance fuego

-decidido entro solo

Cuando entré encontré a Twilight ordenando unos libros

-hola Twilight ¿Viste a Spike?

-hola Dash. Spike está en su habitación, entro muy triste ¿pasó algo?

-sí y es mejor que converse con él antes que ocurra algo

Entré a su habitación y estaba en un rincón diciendo algo no lo escuché pero me acerqué a él estaba demasiado triste

-Spike te lo quería decir

-aléjate no quiero hablar con nadie

-no me voy alejar necesito hablar contigo

-¿y de que quieres hablar?

-¿tu lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-la gargantilla

-se la hice a Rarity se la iba a regalar para cuando llegara de Canterlot y así…

-Spike te lo hubiera dicho pero no pude detenerte

-y que. Ahora está con ese pegaso

-ese pegaso es mi hermano

-¿Qué? Tu hermano

-si por eso quería avisarte para

No pude terminar lo que quería decirle sin tener que salir antes de que me rostizara vivo y cuando llegué a la puerta tropecé con mi hermano y los dos rodamos hasta chocar con un árbol

-le dijiste que eras mi hermano ¿verdad?

-si

-te lo dije

Y los dos quedamos en el suelo un largo rato hasta que nos levantamos

-ahora que

-tendremos conflictos con Spike, así que nos mantendremos alejados de las chicas por un tiempo

-pero tengo que ir a la casa de Rarity a que termine mi traje

-ya tienes uno además yo tenía que ir a buscar un pastel a Sugarcube

-querías felicitarme de una manera sarcástica

-no creo que necesitamos más explicaciones

-estoy exhausto

-vamos yo fui el que tuvo que correr por su vida

-rodar me cansa

-vamos si no has hecho nada

-tuve que tener mi misma posición todo el día para que Rarity pudiera tener una idea de mi traje

-bueno con esa excusa te creo

Los dos nos dirigimos a casa y nos encontramos con Rainbow

-hola chicos

-hola Rainbow, no estamos en condiciones para hacer algo hoy

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-mi hermano Slash casi hace que me quemen vivo

-vamos aquí no hay dragones

-y Spike

-el no daña a nadie

-rómpele el corazón y el te va a quemar

Miré a mi hermano que estaba mirando mi cola

-hermanito tienes quemada la cola

-¿¡QUE!?

-la miré y estaba quemada creo que el fuego me alcanzo en mi huida

-esto es lo que me faltaba casi muero por ti y me queman la cola. Quizá Spike no será el que te maté

-¿Quién va a ser?

-yo

Lo perseguí por toda la ciudad para destruirlo a golpes pero me frenaron y caí del cansancio

-vamos hermanito tómatelo con calma

-Dash tiene razón tu hermano ya se va a solucionar lo de tu cola

-pero mi cola esta quemada

-vamos solo tienes que cortarlo un poco

-mira mejor vamos a casa estoy demasiado cansado para hablar ahora

Este día fue para aprender una cosa, jamás converses con un dragón despechado si eres hermano de Slash. Mejor me duermo un poco ya no tengo nada más que hacer

**Nota: no escribí las mil palabras que necesitaba para este capítulo es que me estoy quedando algo corto de conversaciones y me está empezando a complicar**


	7. la decisión que no tomé

**Nota este capítulo es parte de un acontecimiento importante en la línea de la historia porque este personaje tiene que conocer el lado más bajo de una sociedad (no me refiero a los changelings porque eso es un cliché en los ff)**

La decisión que no tomé

Empieza un nuevo día aparece el sol y con el mi desayuno favorito, tostadas con mermelada y café y para mi hermano jugo de manzana y pan con miel

-¿estás listo para este día?

-sí pero me hubiera gustado cinco minutos más en la cama

Bueno después de una jornada de trabajo era perfecto para una carrera con mi hermano pero ante iba a buscar un pastel a Sugarcube (Spike está menos furioso conmigo así que me es posible transitar en ponyville)

-hola Dash bonito día, buen trabajo

-gracias señora Cake ¿está listo mi pastel?

-sí pero ¿Por qué no viniste a buscar el de ayer?

-tuve ciertos problemas

Mire un poco mi cola un poco arrepentido

-pero descuide le pago los gastos de ayer

-bueno adiós

-adiós

Me fui con el pastel a casa y encontré a Slash en una nube mirando la casa de Rarity

-vamos Slash pronto la volverás a ver

-lo dices porque por lo menos puedes estar con Rainbow

-pero no puedo ver a Fluthershy

-vamos a casa a comer solamente

-antes que nada observa lo que hice por ti

-que solo te quemaste la cola

-corrección me arriesgue por ti sabes lo que hubiera pasado si entras tu

-está bien solo vamos a comer

Estuvimos comiendo con Rainbow un rato se sintió un poco molesto por la broma de la celebración pero se lo merece después de años de fanfarroneo

-hermanito ¿esto es necesario?

-muy necesario

Después de comer me fui a la cocina para lavar los platos y después de todo me resbale y quedé inconsciente en el suelo y en el sueño oí algo muy extraño no era Slash ni Rainbow era otra cosa

-no lo desconecten está despertando

Veía unas sombras extrañas no eran de pegasos eran otras sombras que no había visto en mi vida y me hablaban

-Daniel despierta por favor

Yo solo dije una cosa

-soy Dash

Y me despierto y me encuentro acostado en mi cama

-hermanito que susto nos diste

-Dash ¿estás bien?

-si solo necesito levantarme

-eso sí que no hermanito estuviste inconsciente por una hora

-a mi me pareció unos minutos

-sabes que eso pasa siempre

-bien me tengo que levantar

Justo antes de levantarme Rainbow se subió encima mío impidiendo que me levante, se me olvidaba que ella podría ser mi novia (hasta que me decida y todavía no estoy seguro)

-por favor Rainbow estoy bien

-no. No estás bien

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Fluthershy que estaba al lado mío sonriéndome

-hermanito no pude evitar decirle a Fluthershy esto, nosotros no sabemos mucho de esto así que la traje acá

-y aprovechando que está ella podrás resolver un problema

-por favor sálvame Slash

-lo siento no puedo interferir en estas cosas así que me retiro del cuarto

-y ya se lo explicaste

-em bueno me costó entender pero sé lo que pasa

-déjenme explicarles cuando me besaron me confundí porque me enamoré de ustedes dos

-Dash nosotras nos enamoramos de ti

-pero yo también y cuando lo hice sentí una conexión que jamás esperé no podría explicarte

-Dash tienes que decidir

-¡y creen que es fácil decidir! Las amo pero no puedo estar con las dos, me enamoré de ustedes la primera vez que las vi ustedes solo eligieron a alguien que escapó de su pasado y no lo logró porque su hermano lo siguió hasta acá y ni siquiera tengo cutie mark no merezco tener a alguien en mi vida, ustedes son hermosas se que pueden encontrar a alguien mejor que yo

-Dash tu eres único no hay nadie como tú por eso nos enamoramos de ti

-llegaste a hacer cosas que nadie puede para salvar a Rainbow

-ayudas de manera desinteresada sin importar que sea

-y siempre ayudas a tu familia

-Slash sal de aquí

-ya sabes lo que se siente que te espíen

-bueno sale de aquí

-pero tiene razón Dash tu eres alguien que todos quieren estar

-lo siento pero ver que no puedo decidir por quien estar es algo demasiado difícil y no puedo estar aquí

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-me voy de aquí

-pero no te puedes ir

-si estoy aquí las estoy dañando

-también si te vas

-no compliquen mas mi decisión ya me complicaron una

-Dash no nos va a hacer daño tu elección

-no es cierto no quiero verlas tristes

-Dash no te mentiríamos

-yo simplemente me voy eso va a ser todo

-déjanos resolver esto

-¿Cómo?

Fluthershy se acerca y me empieza a besar y yo me estoy empezando a sentir bien, me siento mejor es increíble la sensación que tengo con ella

-pero ¿Por qué?

-Fluthershy fue para ti Dash jamás tuve que interferir

-pero Rainbow, tú fuiste lo que me confundió

Ella se acercó a mí y me beso pero sentí algo fuerte pero no tan potente como lo que sentí con Fluthershy

-Fluthershy puedes salir un momento

-si claro

Ella sale de la habitación

-Rainbow no tenías que hacer esto

-lo que ocurrió es que me di cuenta que no somos el uno para el otro

-Rainbow tu lo dices porque

-porque me confundí, jamás había sentido esto, solo fue la pasión de conocer a alguien que pueda volar bien

-pero

-además Fluthershy te quiere ella siente lo mismo que tu por ella

-Rainbow tu eres hermosa y hábil pero tienes que entender yo sentiré algo fuerte por ti

Simplemente nos besamos como si fuera una despedida y yo empecé a llorar lo que siento por Rainbow es muy fuerte y ella es muy hermosa no sé lo que pasó en ese instante ella fue quien decidió y cuando salí de esa habitación me dirigí a Fluthershy y la abracé

-Fluthershy jamás te dejaré siempre te voy a querer

-yo también Dash

-gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida por eso estaré presente

-hermanito esta escena es mas romántica que la que yo hice

-no me recuerdes ese día por favor todavía huelo el pelo quemado

-ahora sé que son felices

-gracias Rainbow justo en ese instante tocan mi puerta

**Nota: esa parte en la que estuvo inconsciente es para algo a futuro lo pondré a su imaginacion**


	8. la familia siempre llega

**Nota: con esto quiero equilibrar lo de Rainbow porque cuando hice ese capítulo en el que tenía que decidir me dio pena ya que en esa ocasión un amigo manejó el guion de Rainbow y la idea era que Dash decidiera pero no salió como lo esperaba**

La familia siempre llega

Como decía tocaron mi puerta y eso no me daba buenas noticias porque la última vez que alguien tocó fue mi hermano

-Dash y Slash Ryder salgan en este instante

Slash se escondió lo más rápido que pudo y yo fui a la puerta

-hola papá

-Dash sabes lo que hiciste

-lo sé papá pero ¿es un crimen que viva conmigo?

-no, pero sabes lo que hizo tu dijiste que era un buen negociante

-pero no te preocupes por lo menos

-¡Dash tu hermano perdió casi la mitad del dinero!

-papá ya lo sabía yo era el que vigilaba ese negocio y los riesgos

-entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste y dejaste a tu hermano?

-porque era algo simple solo tenía que conversar un poco sobre la idea del negocio y listo

-Dash los dos conocemos a tu hermano y el no sabe mucho de esto

-papá se que lo recuperaste porque era fácil deshacer esto

-si lo sé es que

-papá estoy por fin librándome de todo que es lo que quieres

-tu madre dijo que en dos días es la gala así que van a venir contigo un tiempo

-papá esto es una broma

-ya están aquí

-papá tengo que tener a todos aquí

-bueno solo a ellos

De repente veo a dos pegasos gemelos mi hermano Ryder (solo Ryder ya que es nuestro apellido y complica todo su nombre) y Sparkle Ryder (ahora me pareció curioso el nombre de mi hermana por Twilight)

-hola Dash

-tendrán que compartir la cama porque solo tengo tres y dos las ocupamos yo y nuestro hermano

-sale de ahí Slash papá ya te perdonó

-por favor papá no fue mi intención

-tienes que agradecer que tu hermano te sabe proteger

-papá no me recuerdes nada de proteger a mi hermano sabe lo que ocurrió por eso. Ahora entren

-¿y quiénes son las señoritas sus novias?

-chicas conozcan a nuestro padre y al resto de mis hermanos y hermanas. Papá perdona a Fluthershy si no te habla mucho es tímida pero es increíble cuando la conoces, además es mi novia

-vaya hijo no sé qué decir es muy bonita

-ese es mi hermanito igual que su hermano

-Slash no porque seas el más galán significa que seas mejor conquistando que Dash

-y ella es Rainbow Dash una amiga que me ayudó a instalarme aquí

-hola señor Ryder es un placer conocerlo

-el placer es todo mío

-y se me olvidaban mi hermano y hermana

Y pasó algo extraño mi hermano vio a Rainbow y se atontó porque la quedó mirando un buen rato y me pareció la oportunidad de arreglar lo que pasó con Rainbow (me complica pensar eso perdí a Rainbow solo porque no tuve valor, soy demasiado patético) y mi hermana simplemente se enojó porque es su hermano gemelo los dos tienen más cercanía como yo y Slash

-hola me llamo Sparkle

-hola Sparkle oye me recuerda al nombre de Twilight

-sí, yo también noté eso pero en realidad mi hermana le gustan más los animales

-enserio a mi también

-no te imaginas cuanto te va gustar ir a su casa

-¿Por qué?

-después de que arreglemos este lugar iremos

-Dash ¿recuerdas la rutina?

-cual ¿la que hacíamos allá?

-¿Qué rutina Dash?

-una rutina de vuelo que preparamos cuando éramos pequeños

-asombroso ¿necesitan ayuda?

-por su puesto siempre nos faltó una pegaso en nuestra rutina

-Ryder no me adelantes, yo fui el creador de esa rutina y costó explicarles las técnicas y acrobacias sobre todo por Slash

-hermanito tu no me indicabas bien

-eres el mayor y yo tengo que cuidar a mi familia

-no peleen más y salgamos tenía ganas de de volar

-bien hermanita ok vamos

Cuando salimos afuera tuve que explicar todo de nuevo porque Slash se le olvido por completo. Y estando afuera les expliqué lo último

-bueno Slash tu cierras la pose final

-como siempre en el centro

-es porque tenemos a alguien nuevo en el grupo y no te puedes coordinar con Sparkle

-bien yo y Sparkle estaremos a la izquierda, Rainbow y Ryder a la derecha hay muchas nubes así que cuidado cuando hagamos los rizos

-bien hecho Dash jamás imaginé que creabas rutinas de vuelo

-solo lo aprendí incluso casi entro a los wonderbolts

-¿no pudiste entrar?

-no acepté

Bien otra cosa que omití, estuve a punto de entrar a los wonderbolts pero no acepte porque le quitaría la oportunidad a alguien que sepa volar además era muy bueno para volar en ese grupo

-¿¡QUE?! Estuviste a punto de lograr el sueño de todo pegaso ¿Por qué?

-mi hermanito no le gusta alardear

-además nos tiene a nosotros

-me costó entrenarlos pero ahora saben, somos una familia experta

-ya lo veras

En plena demostración para mi padre y Fluthershy noté que Ryder se estuvo entorpeciendo porque estaba mirando a Rainbow

-Ryder después la invitas a salir si la quieres conquistar tienes que hacer bien esto

Se sonrojó un poco pero reaccionó después vi a Slash que estaba empezando a cansarse un poco

-Slash usa el viento a tu favor para que descanses. Sparkle sigue así estas perfecta así

Después llegando al final Slash logró el resultado esperado y Rainbow se adecuo a la rutina más rápido que mis hermanos

-bien chicos fue un buen vuelo Slash te falta practica y Ryder tienes que estar más atento. Y si Rainbow aceptó la invitación

-pero si yo no

-lo hice por ti si ya te vi Ryder

Slash se lanzó encima de Ryder y le empezó a rascar la cabeza

-tenias que ser mi hermanito ¿eh?

-Dash dile que pare

-Slash nuestra hermana ya ha dicho

Lo soltó y lo dejó tranquilo y Rainbow se acercó y le habló del lugar de junta de la cita y se fue

-Ryder pequeño consejo, pon a prueba todo lo que te enseñé porque un cita con Rainbow es una carrera

-gracias Dash

-solo te aviso ella es tan buena como yo

-entonces

-solo confía en ti, tu eres más rápido que yo

-bueno Dash yo me voy, solo vine a dejar a tus hermanos

-ok díganle adiós a papá

-adiós

-adiós señor Ryder

-papá ya no te preocupes por que pareja tengo que quedarme

-de seguro fue por tu hermano que conociste a tu novia

-lees la mente

-no pero Dash es el único hijo inteligente incluso sin cutie mark

Y papá se fue volando del lugar dejándonos solos y sin nada que hacer más que preparar la noche


	9. una noche con las pegasos

**Nota: después del capítulo de la gran gala del galope se mostrara lo que ocurrió en la escena de: -no lo desconecten está despertando. Sin más preámbulos la escena que querían leer una noche de Dash y Fluthershy**

Una noche con las pegasos

-bueno papá ya se fue y tenemos que preparar todo para la noche

-yo Dash tengo una idea

-¿Cuál Sparkle?

-vamos a ir a la casa de Fluthershy ¿verdad?

-si

-quedémonos en su casa una noche para que Ryder cuando llegue a tu casa duerma solo y no tenga que molestarlo Slash en la noche

-hermanito tengo planes para esta noche con Rarity

-entonces Ryder

-¿Qué?

-puedes invitar a Rainbow a casa cuando terminen no creo que sea inconveniente dormir en mi casa

-bien, Fluthershy ¿estás de acuerdo?

-claro como me negaré contigo

-está decidido ahora me voy con Fluthershy y mi hermana

-adiós Ryder

-cuídate hermana

-que te vaya bien hermanito

-no falles con Rarity

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Fluthershy encontramos a Spike en la puerta y yo rápidamente me escondí detrás de Fluthershy lo que hizo que Sparkle se riera

-hola Spike ¿Qué haces aquí?

-nada solo vine visitar

El se quedó mirando a mi hermana, bueno mi hermana es algo parecida a Rarity en apariencia pero con algo diferente es muy bonita al igual que Rarity pero no se tiene un algo especial. Le duró poco la mirada cuando lo vi

-ni se te ocurra Spike

-no me digas nada Dash sabes lo que ocurrió la otra vez

-pero no es esa vez

-que ¿vas hacer lo mismo que hizo tu hermano?

-ella es mi hermana y esta vez me asegurare con rayos de que no intentes dañar a alguien que quiero

-tú fuiste el que quemó a mi hermano

-bueno es que yo

-nadie toca a mi hermano mayor

-no se peleen ahora

-bien Fluthershy. Pero en serio Spike si quieres conquistar a una poni tienes que ser tu mismo

-pero yo amo a Rarity

-y yo a Rainbow pero la dejé ir

Pensé que Fluthershy se iba a sentir mal pero entendió lo que pasó

-Dash yo no sabia

-pues lo sabes yo ahora estoy con Fluthershy y la amo de una manera que nadie se imagina pero también amé a Rainbow y sus sentimientos no eran los mismos

-Dash perdona

-Spike tienes que aprovechar cada oportunidad de amar pero la envidia no te hace recuperar a alguien no te imaginas como se sintió mi hermano cuando Rarity se enojó con el

-Dash perdón por incendiar tu cola

-simplemente fue por mi estupidez

-mejor vuelvo a la biblioteca se me olvidó una cosa

-espera

-¿Qué?

-toma el regalo que ibas a entregar a Rarity quizá encuentres a la chica que quieres y se lo regales

-mejor quédatelo Dash, que sea mi regalo para tu relación con Fluthershy

-pero es muy valiosa

-puedo hacer muchas más por favor quédatelo

-bien

-adiós

-adiós

-¿Por qué lo perdonaste tan rápido?

-mi cola está mejor, no soy rencoroso y no quiero que tener a un dragón de enemigo

-buen punto hermano

Cuando entramos Sparkle quedó maravillada por la cantidad de animales que había en ese lugar, se lo pasó como nunca, es simplemente hermoso tener que ver escenas tan tiernas como mi hermana y Fluthershy dándole de comer a los animales pequeños (se hicieron amigas al instante al saber de los animales las dos demostraban su gusto con mucho orgullo tal vez Fluthershy un poco menos por su timidez)

-Dash tienes la mejor novia del mundo me encantó conocer a sus animales

-tienes que agradecerle a ella porque me enamoró de la primera vez que la vi

Entonces llegó la noche y teníamos que dormir

-bien Sparkle dormiré al lado tuyo esta noche

-Dash quiero dormir sola

-entonces donde duermo

-con Fluthershy

-pero

-Dash son novios no tiene nada extraño

-Fluthershy no tienes

-no Dash no te preocupes

Yo tuve que quedarme esa noche con Fluthershy esa noche fue especial yo la estaba mirando y la luz de una sola vela iluminaba sus ojos y vi note una tranquilidad interior y le hablé

-Fluthershy me gustan tus ojos jamás te vi tan hermosa

-Dash tú también te ves apuesto

-pero tú eres especial tu color claro, tu cabello y tu voz suave jamás te vi tan hermosa

-¿Dash tu me amas?

-por supuesto que si

-es que esa vez que estuviste con Rainbow en tu habitación

-Fluthershy me gusta escuchar tu voz pero lo que pasó en esa habitación hizo que parte de mi corazón se desprenda para que aparezcas tú

-Dash te amo

-yo también

Esa conversación hizo que nos besáramos y de a poco se desencadeno nuestro amor en esa cama jamás me había sentido tan bien al ver su cuerpo y su cabello y recorrer su anatomía haciendo que las caricias se perdieran en nuestros besos y estar en una noche de cariño, amor y pasión todos nuestros sentimientos se desencadenaron y nuestros cuerpos se conectaron de manera especial, la noche perfecta ver Fluthershy y sentirme tranquilo ya que estoy conectando mi amor con la de ella y solo con ella para que finalmente cerrara es noche con un beso

Esa noche fue especial por primera vez estuve en conexión con alguien y fue con la chica que amo y no la quiero reemplazar nunca Fluthershy es la chica ideal solo yo Fluthershy y las caricias que se veían a la luz de esa vela, puedo decir que lo que siento por Fluthershy es más que potente es casi indestructible y quiero atesorar esa noche para el resto de mi vida la primera vez que conecto my amor con el Fluthershy no puedo decir más.

**Nota: deje esa escena a su imaginación y por eso cambie el rating de ff para que no la borren**


	10. La Gran gala del galope

**Nota: quizá te haya parecido clop la parte del capítulo pasado (lo es pero lo hice lo menos explicito posible) y quizá agregue más según como siga la historia y también dependerá de ustedes (infórmenlo en revews)**

La gran gala del galope

Amanecí al lado de Fluthershy a mi lado, una noche especial la que los dos disfrutamos

-buenos días Dash

-buenos días

Le di un beso y me levanté

-Fluthershy ve a levantar a mi hermana por favor yo iré a hacer el desayuno

-bien

Ella se levanto y fue a ver a mi hermana que seguía dormida, yo mientras tanto fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y de repente noté que mi hermana entraba

-buenos días Dash

-buenos días Sparkle ¿Cómo dormiste?

-bien ¿y tú?

-de maravilla hermanita

-creo que Slash te está contagiando

-tengo la cura hermana no te preocupes

-Dash ¿quieres ayudar a despertar a los animales?

-gracias por la invitación pero estoy preparando la comida, ve con Fluthershy y aprovecha porque solo te quedaras hasta el mediodía

-Dash queremos venir a vivir con Ryder aquí

-¿a mi casa? No ya tengo con Slash para tenerlos a ustedes

-Dash digo que venimos con Ryder a vivir en una casa nosotros dos

-entonces los voy a tener que ayudar porque no creo que sea fácil encontrar un lugar para ustedes

-gracias Dash

Se retiro de la cocina

Mientras preparaba la comida escuchaba a las dos como se reían y conversaban esa mañana fue perfecta para todos creo que todo se está empezando a mejorar para todos y yo sin problemas, sin presión y con la pegaso que amo, logré adaptarme casi por completo y eso era lo mejor de todo, quizá Slash paso la noche con Rarity y Ryder estaba en casa con Rainbow conversando de alguna pronta carrera en la que quizá yo este y empatemos todos ya que todavía Rainbow no logra ganarme, (excepto una vez en la cual ganó como todos. Con esfuerzo al máximo) Spike quizá ya fue a pedir las paces con Slash y sean amigos. Es lindo pensar que todo eso puede estar ocurriendo esta mañana y quizá se concrete y todos hagamos un día de campo para conversar

-Dash te quedó exquisito el desayuno

-Sparkle este es un desayuno como cualquier otro

-Dash enserio te ha quedado bien

-oigan ¿que hora es?

-son las once

-es súper tarde tengo que ir a trabajar quizá Slash me está cubriendo pero si lo hace mañana tendré que hacer su trabajo

-bueno nos vemos en la tarde

-Sparkle quiero que en una hora más vayas a casa para que los ayudemos a encontrar una casa

-bien nos vemos

Yo me fui lo más rápido que pude a Slash e hice todo a una velocidad record para que mi hermano me digiera

-tienes suerte de que no alcance a hacer tu parte porque llegaste justo a tiempo

-hola Slash ¿cómo te fue con Rarity?

-increíble hermanito pero no sé por qué me cuesta tanto hablar cuando se acerca

-se llama enamorarse Slash no se si lo has sentido alguna vez galanazo

- y como te fue con Fluthershy

-jamás hubo una situación más romántica que la de anoche

-entonces te fue bien

-sí pero no quiero entrar en detalles por ciertas razones

-entiendo lo que pasó Casanova

-creo que a ti también te fue bien se te ve en la cara

-ya lo sabes hermanito

-me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Ryder

-conversé con él y dice que fue la noche perfecta, unos días más y nuestro hermanito será como nosotros

-no seas así solo es un año mayor que Rainbow y tiene que decidir ella

-vamos tu casi fuiste su novio todo aquel que sea bueno volando, tenga un muy buen comportamiento y sea galán puede encontrar el amor como nosotros

-omite la parte de experto volando y buen comportamiento para ti

-vamos hermanito me estoy reformando

-pero en cualquier caso puedes volver a tu comportamiento y Rarity es muy buena chica para que la dejes

-hace tiempo que ese Slash se fue ahora soy nuevo

-bien vamos a casa para ayudar a Sparkle y Ryder

-¿a qué?

-a que vivan cerca de nosotros

Bueno fue lo normal llegó la tarde y tenemos que prepararnos para la gran gala del galope

-¿siempre tienen problemas para abrocharte?

-no hermanito

-bien pues deja de moverte un poco y vas a estar listo

En eso sale nuestra hermana de mi habitación con un vestido largo color celeste

-Sparkle te ves hermosa, fue increíble el trabajo de los diseñadores

-gracias Dash creía que me iba a ver mal con este vestido

-Ryder que tal si te vestimos de mujer para que sean gemelos exactamente iguales

-Slash tu bromas son de mal gusto

-vamos acéptalo son gemelos y tienen un gran parecido si no fuera por tu corte de pelo y otras facciones del rostro

Cuando terminamos de arreglarnos emprendimos el viaje al castillo y no fue mucho lo que nos tomo ya que fuimos volando y los trajes nos permitieron tener la libertad de mover las alas y para cuando llegamos entregamos nuestros boletos y entramos

-hermanito cada vez que vengo aquí me parece más grande el lugar

-mantente tranquilo Slash si se mantienen a mi lado podrán zafarse de conversaciones aburridas

En eso vimos seis chicas de vestidos increíblemente hermosos y en eso Slash quedó estupefacto al notar algo

-Dash mira Rarity y las chicas

En eso veo a Fluthershy que estaba hermosa su vestido es hermoso y resalta su personalidad

-chicas es Dash

-vamos a verlos

-hola no me esperaba verlos aquí

-todavía no conoces lo que es mi familia todos los años venimos aquí

-Sparkle te ves hermosa con tu vestido

-gracias Rarity todavía creo que se me ve mal

-hermanita si Rarity dice que te ves estupenda es porque sabe de lo que habla ella es diseñadora

-gracias Slash

-de nada

En eso me dirijo a Fluthershy

-señorita Fluthershy le concedería a este joven la pieza

Ella se sonrojo y me dijo

-claro

Nos fuimos a la pista de baile y los dos bailamos, miraba sus ojos y me sentía tranquilo y no me sentía ridículo (cada vez que bailo me ocurre)

-te ves hermosa con tu vestido Fluthershy

-gracias tu también te ves apuesto Dash

-Fluthershy siempre nuestros encuentros tienen que ser tan románticos

-creo que si

-me parece genial

En eso finaliza la música y me di cuenta de que éramos los dos los que bailábamos en el centro de la pista. Estuvimos al lado de la misma reina Celestia y la princesa Luna porque Twilight y las chicas vinieron por la invitación de ella

-Dash

-si reina Celestia

-eres un gran chico incluso sin tu cutie mark

-gracias reina

-esperó que seas muy feliz con Fluthershy

-eso es lo que más quiero

En eso voy hacia Fluthershy

-Fluthershy vamos al patio del castillo

-bien

Cuando llegamos quería decirle algo importante y mi cabeza se estaba aturdiendo pero no era algo para preocuparse

-Fluthershy se que lo nuestro duró muy poco pero

En eso me dolió un poco la cabeza y ella lo notó

-¿te sientes bien?

-estoy bien solo quería hacerte una pregunta impor

-Dash ¿quieres sentarte?

En eso me empieza a dar un dolor de cabeza, mi vista se nubla, empecé a tambalear y Fluthershy me trataba de sostener pero caí al suelo desplomado y lo último que escuche de ella fue

-Dash despierta

**Nota: aquí es donde quería llegar lo que va a ocurrir va ser muy importante para la historia**


	11. Daniel

**Nota: espero que les guste esta idea para mi historia porque ahora el personaje va a sufrir ciertos cambios en su cabeza con los capítulos **

Daniel

Algo está ocurriendo me siento que estoy en una cama que tengo algo en mi hocico que me da aire, estaba confundido y de repente escucho algo

-¡Doctor! ¡DESPERTO!

Me pregunto por qué estoy en un hospital si solo necesité dormir, de repente alguien se me acerca pero no era un poni o pegaso o unicornio era otra cosa jamás lo vi

-aléjate de aquí

-Daniel soy yo el doctor Mark

-me llamo Dash no Daniel

-tu información dice que te llamas Daniel

-¿por qué no eres un pegaso?

-Daniel los pegasos no existen eres un humano

En ese instante me di cuenta de algo no estoy en Equestria y busco señales de mi especie

-¿Qué e-es un humano?

-lo que eres tu Daniel

En eso me mire y no vi mis cascos eran otras cosas extrañas no se que eran y no tenía mis alas, todo mi cuerpo cambió no soy un pegaso parezco un primate calvo

-¿este es Equestria?

-perdón pero no entiendo tu pregunta

-este planeta es Equestria

-chico parece que estas delirando estas en la tierra

Esto es malo muy malo soy un primate calvo, no tengo mis alas y aquí me ven como un loco. Necesito fingir antes que me hagan algo por creerme loco

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-estuviste en coma por seis meses, amigo estabas con muerte cerebral estaban por desconectarte hasta que dijiste soy Dash

-perdón doctor Pero perdí todo tipo de conocimiento e información del mundo y no sé lo que pasa

-es algo que se espera no creo que la muerte cerebral haya ayudado en tu conocimiento y memoria

-en realidad no se absolutamente nada

-creo que necesitas que tu familia te necesita la llamaré de inmediato

-está bien

Salió de la habitación y yo me quedé mirando mi cuerpo todo es extraño jamás me había sentido tan raro y como se supone que caminaré en cuatro patas con esto, ¿por qué a mí?, ¿Cómo llegué?, esas dos preguntas llegaron a mí y me dejaron pensando hasta que llego el doctor (me dejo pensando en su forma de caminar ¿tendré que hacer lo mismo?)

-vienen en 15 minutos

-¿bien puede explicarme algunas cosas?

-por supuesto

-¿cómo fue que llegué aquí?

-bueno antes de que cayeras en coma tú estabas hospitalizado y siempre conversábamos pero tu estado empeoró y te tuvimos que hacer que entres en coma inducido pero no salió como esperamos y tu cerebro murió y justo antes de desconectarte mostraste señales cerebrales incluso nos hablaste y después despertaste

-doctor no recuerdo cuando estaba despierto pero hubiera sido increíble conocerlo

-gracias

-pero no recuerdo nada y lo que tengo de conocimiento es de un lugar demasiado extraño para este mundo

-es normal en el mundo de los sueños

-¿es normal sentir dolor y dormir dentro del sueño?

-no lo sé cada uno tiene sueños distintos

-bueno es que me parece extraño

-bien Daniel tus familia ya llegó

En eso veo a cinco primates calvos

-hasta que despertó mi hermanito

Esa voz me recordó a Slash

-¿Slash?

-hermanito tu coma afecto bastante tu cabeza

-¿y cómo es estar en coma?

-perdona hermano pero ¿te llamas Ryder?

-hijo ¿nos recuerdas?

-algo parecido, papá

-por lo menos nos reconoces

De repente veo a mi hermana (era fácil de reconocer por el parecido a Ryder o como se llamé ahora)

-señor Raymond Daniel no recuerda nada de aquí solo tiene conocimiento de ciertas cosas así que cuando salga tiene que pasar un tiempo en su casa

-bien doctor

-y estaré visitándolos un poco porque nadie que conozca se ha recuperado de una muerte cerebral

-bien cuando nos lo llevamos

-en dos días, tenemos que hacerle varias revisiones

-bien

-nos vemos hermanito

-adiós ¿em?

-Sam, tu hermano Raymond, tu hermana Susan

-gracias por eso

-bueno adiós

En esos dos días el doctor Mark me estuvo enseñando varias cosas de este mundo me mostró algo llamado computadora portátil es bastante extraña pero estuve aprendiendo mucho y aprendí cosas de los humanos y otras cosas bastantes interesantes, hasta que llegó el día en que me tuve que ir del hospital

-bueno chico llego el día de tu ida

En eso tuve que levantarme y eso fue lo más difícil porque tenía que caminar en dos patas o piernas como sea pero no pude caminar bien hasta que recuperé el equilibrio

-adiós doc gracias por prestarme la computadora

-de nada y cuídate

-bien hermanito vamos a casa

-¿y papá?

-está trabajando sabes cómo es

-tienes suerte de que entiendo como es porque no recuerdo nada

-entonces vámonos

Cuando salí me encontré con una carrosa rara

-que carrosa más rara ¿y el poni llevándolo?

-hermanito esto es un auto estamos en el siglo veintiuno hace tiempo que se creó el auto ¿Cuánto te afectó el coma?

-perdona estaba acostumbrado en el sueño a algo extraño

-a tiempos bastante antiguos quizá ahora sube

Estoy impresionándome con mucha facilidad creo que solo ignoraré ciertas incógnitas, para cuando llegamos mi hermana nos tenía preparada una bienvenida a la entrada de la casa

-Daniel como sé que no recuerdas nada de nada te voy a explicar todo lo que no sepas

-gracias hermana ¿y Raymond?

-está en su cuarto con sus videojuegos

-bien ¿Dónde está mi cuarto?

-antes de que cayeras e coma te mudaste con casi nada por eso tu habitación está casi intacta y con cosas nuevas, ya que papá te compró nuevas cosas cuando despertaste

-bien, entonces voy a descansar un poco y trataré de familiarizarme con mi habitación

-te acompañaré, la casa es grande y como no recuerdas nada te podrías perder

-bien

Mi hermana de aquí es bastante servicial y atenta acá me recuerda a Sparkle. Cuando entré vi carteles con distintas imágenes de personas y después me fijé en un cartel que estaba arrinconado era algo de mi mundo me acerqué lentamente no sé si es verdad por eso le pregunté

-¿Qué es este cartel?

-yo te lo puse cuando estabas son de una serie de televisión

-espera un poco ¿me gustaba esa serie?

-no, solo lo pusiste porque te lo pedí, ellas se llaman

-Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluthershy

-¿cómo lo sabes ni siquiera veías la serie?

-es porque yo las conocí

-¿en el hospital?

-no Susan… las conocí en persona

**Nota: quizá les sorprendió un poco que haya venido a este mundo pero mi idea es que aprenda que es la maldad y lo horrible que es este mundo**


	12. Hora de explicar

**Nota: perdonen mis atrasos tengo que hacer muchas cosas y muy poco tiempo por eso subiré varios capitulos**

Hora de explicar

-Daniel es imposible estar con esas chicas, porque simplemente son dibujos animados es imposible

-y si te cuento lo que pasó en mi coma

-bien

-bueno sé que es estúpido pero es real

-solo cuéntamelo

-en ese mundo me llamo Dash Ryder y soy un pegaso sin cutie mark

-espera en ese mundo todos tienen cutie mark

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-soy una pegasister es un apodó que se inventó para todas las adultas que les gusta la serie de televisión infantil, para los hombres es bronies

-ya pero como te decía, yo tengo tres hermanos Slash, Ryder y Sparkle, mi padre se llama Ryder también y ellos tienen la misma personalidad de ustedes

-pero que tiene que ver con ellos

-¿quieres escuchar?

-está bien, está bien

-bien yo vivía en manehatan hasta que me fui a Cloudsdale a vivir como controlador del clima pero hice una parada en Ponyville y Pinkie me dio una bienvenida

-típico

-¿Qué?

-Pinkie pie es una poni que siempre te va a recibir con una fiesta cuando llegas a Ponyville

-enserio ¿como la televisión te muestra eso?

-pronto te enseñaré

Bueno le explique todo hasta que llegue la parte en la que yo y Fluthershy estuvimos en la noche anterior a la gala

-espera ¿eras novio de Fluthershy y lo hiciste con ella?

-si ¿Cómo crees que nacen los bebes en ese mundo?

-no nada que me hizo pensar en algo

-bueno entonces al siguiente día fuiste a la gran gala del galope

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-es que lo estuviste mencionando

-bueno cuando fuimos allá bailé con ella y no pude negar que fue el momento más especial que tuve y fue maravilloso y la lleve afuera a conversar pero pasó algo y me desmayé

-y que pasó después

-estoy aquí

-fue bonito tu sueño

-hermana no crees que yo recordaría algo de mi pasado aquí

-bueno tuviste una muerte cerebral así que me parece normal

-toda persona que pierde la memoria recuerda una sola cosa del pasado yo no recuerdo nada, hermana yo me llamo Dash y la hermana que yo tengo se llama Sparkle

-mejor vamos a almorzar

Cuando bajamos ocurrió algo que no me esperé

-bien hermanito yo preparé el almuerzo hoy ya que papá no está y tengo que decirte que los hábitos alimenticios son bastante distintos

-soy vegetariana

-Bien comamos

Cuando pasó los platos en la mesa no pude creer lo que vi era carne eso quiere decir que mataron algún animal ver la carne me provocó nauseas y me fui al baño y mi hermana me siguió

-Daniel es solo carne

-te acuerdas de que yo te había dicho que yo era un pegaso

-espera eso quiere decir

-ustedes son monstruos como comen animales

-pero Daniel tu antes comías

-que no soy Daniel soy Dash, soy un pegaso sin cutie mark color rojo claro con ojos verdes tiene tres hermanos pegasos

-Daniel estás perdiendo la razón

-que soy Dash ¿me escuchas? Yo no como carne soy un pegaso y los pegasos no comen carne

-Daniel tienes que ver algo

Después de eso me llevó a su habitación era rosa con unas imágenes de Pinkie

-tienes cierto fanatismo por Pinkie

-solo mira esto

Me llevo a su computadora y busco un sitio web que hablaba de una historia

-que tiene que ver conmigo

-léelo

Lo empecé a leer y vi una historia de una pegaso llamada Sparkle y su hermano Ryder

-espera Sparkle y Ryder

-se llama Fan Fiction se trata de pegasos gemelos y tienen dos hermanos y uno no tiene cutie mark que se llama Dash

-entonces yo

-estuve haciendo la parte en que Sparkle va con Fluthershy y encuentra a su hermano inconsciente

-espera eso quiere decir que yo entré a este mundo cuando escribiste esa parte

-no lo sé pero tienes la personalidad de Dash

-espera si todo lo que escribas va a pasar escribe que despierto unos minutos después

-lo siento Daniel Dash no va a despertar en varios meses y no puedo cambiar lo que pase con Dash porque Sparkle y Ryder ya terminaron su historia

-pero no podrías crear una secuela, la versión mía o algo

-Daniel no puedo porque de todas maneras pasaran meses sin despertar y la página se va a cerrar

No pude sentirme más mal, estoy en un mundo extraño, no puede cambiar la historia de ellos y no voy a volver en varios meses. Esto va a ser todo no voy a poder hacer nada para volver y tengo que ver como comen animales, bueno por lo menos mi nueva hermana come solo frutas y vegetales ella será quien me ayude con esto

-Susan yo no sé nada de este mundo y necesito que me creas

-pero Daniel

-podrás llamarme Daniel pero tu hermano ya no está contigo

-eso quiere decir

-tu hermano murió con la muerte cerebral cuando se cumpla el plazo de mi coma en ese mundo yo también moriré

-pero ya no va a existir mi hermano

-o quizá Daniel vuelva cuando termine el plazo

-como lo sabes

-porque para algo llegué

-Dash ya perdí a Daniel no quiero perder al hermano ejemplar que cree con Raymond

-¿te ayudó?

-juntos creamos a tus hermanos y la forma de ese mundo

-me recuerda a Celestia y a Luna

-creo que fuimos dioses por unos meses Dash

-oye te digo algunas cosas que no supiste de Slash

-nosotros lo creamos

-pero no sabían que su nombre no era Slash

-¿pero cómo?

-me creaste a mí y a Slash y no sabes su nombre de verdad

-bueno solo profundizamos en Sparkle y Ryder

-eso me dice que tampoco sabias lo de Fluthershy y yo

-bueno menos mal que la hice dormir profundamente

-creo que tienes razón

Bueno ahora que me doy cuenta mi Susan no fue tan precisa para crearnos y por eso fuimos tan independientes a su historia pero por lo menos sabe que soy Dash y que pronto volveré y quizá su hermano también vuelva pero ¿fue solo un simple sueño de coma? O yo simplemente estoy en un sueño


	13. Comparación de dos mundos

Comparación de dos mundos

En estos momentos estoy en mi habitación solo mientras veo las noticias. Mientras la veo observo lo que ocurre en los países guerras, asesinatos, robos, destrucción, etc. Y eso me deja estupefacto no sé qué decir o hacer porque estoy en shock y solo me deja con una tristeza inmensa porque veo el odio de este mundo, en Equestria la palabra odio es decía pocas veces mientras que acá el lenguaje es lo más horrible y obsceno no puedo creer que todo lo que ocurre es verdad, veo como torturan animales que no han hecho daño a nadie los matan no sé si Fluthershy podría ver esto ni yo puedo resistir lo que veo y solo voy a decir una sola cosa "mi mundo tiene problemas infantiles" porque aquí las guerras son más destructivas que una noche buscando elementos de la armonía (ahora veo los capítulos y estoy al tanto de los problemas) y eso no significó nada porque ahora Luna no hace daño en este mundo porque la perdonaron y todos la ven como si no hizo nada ahora me doy cuenta de mi estupidez y para la cereza del pastel Celestia no apareció hasta al final y Twilight no consiguió el reconocimiento que merecía porque ni yo la reconocí cuando llegué siendo que arriesgó su vida con sus amigas por salvar el mundo y aquí nadie quiere dominar el mundo sino que está conectado todos los países para que nadie haga un levantamiento y aun así con toda la destrucción tienen cierta felicidad, estoy en un mundo caótico y mi mundo es una utopía para todos, crearon una maldita utopía me da asco que creen una ilusión para que los demás traten de parecerse siendo que yo me sentía vacio en ese mundo, para que no se sientan insultados es un mundo infantil yo estuve siendo infantil en ese mundo no se en estos instantes mi cabeza está confundida

-Daniel

Me sacó del trance en el que estaba por tanto reflexionar

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sam no tiene tiempo para salir y Raymond está muy metido en sus videojuegos como para hacer algo

-¿y a donde vamos?

-a un lugar donde veras que existe algo bueno en el mundo

-que ¿un portal a Equestria?

-ja ja me alegra tu sarcasmo. Vamos

En eso me llevo a un edificio y cuando entré vi a distintos animales heridos siendo tratados medicamente y me recordó a Fluthershy y los animales de su casa

-¿y qué lugar es este?

-un centro veterinario

-y yo que hago aquí

-bueno como según tu conociste a Fluthershy creo que nos puedes ayudar con los animales que son muy difíciles de tratar

-bueno esa tarea no la hacía yo pero lo intentaré, y que haces aquí

-soy voluntaria ayudo a los veterinarios con los cuidados

-bueno ok

En eso me lleva hacia un perro que tenía una herida en su pata pero no dejaba que se le acercaran

-bueno aquí está tu primer trabajo no quiere que le tratemos su herida

-y como se la hizo

-era un perro de peleas clandestinas y los policías lo rescataron y lo trajeron pero se mueve demasiado para que le tratemos su herida y no se deja poner calmantes

-bueno en primer lugar ustedes siguen tratando como si fuera un animal mas, lo que tienen que hacer es ser amables con el

En eso un medico se acerca

-oye esto es serio si el perro no se deja tratar le tendremos que cortar la pata y será de una forma más difícil para el de tratarlo

-entonces déjame hacer esto

Me acerqué al perro con cuidado para que no se asuste y le quité el bozal

-espera recuerda que te puede morder

-eso le molestaba

En eso el perro se trata de erguir para parecer imponente pero lo dañaba más y yo decidí hablar

-tranquilo campeón ya termino la pelea

El perro seguía en su posición defensiva

-oye tranquilo ya no pelearas mas, solo tranquilízate un poco

El perro solo estaba esperando a que se acercara alguien para atacarlo entonces me acerqué un poco y lo empecé a mirar directamente y me fijaba que estaba asustado y con mucho dolor

-bueno no sé cuál es tu nombre pero tienes que recuperarte quizá estuviste peleando mucho tiempo y te alejaron de tu familia de cachorro pero aquí no hay peleas que dar solo deja que trate tu pata. Susan la anestesia

Me señaló donde tenía que ponerla y me acerqué a el junto a otro médico pero empezó la ponerse enojado con él y se alejó

-al parecer tengo que hacerlo yo

Me acerqué al perro un poco más tranquilo y le hablé

-bien vas a sentir un pequeño dolor no va a tomar unos segundos

-Daniel la anestesia solo le dormirá su pata así que va a seguir despierto en la curación

-entonces que hacemos

-bueno como nos puede atacar a nosotros y él se puede hacer daño haciéndolo no tenemos más opción que dejártelo a ti

-oigan no soy veterinario

-no es muy difícil hacerlo solo tienes que limpiar la herida y nosotros te iremos diciendo que hacer

-Bueno pero no quiero hacerle daño

En eso me acerqué al perro y le inyecte la anestesia y empecé a limpiar su herida y el perro se movía

-mira amigo yo no sé mucho de esto así te aguantas mientras hago esto

El empezó a tranquilizarse y se y trataba de no moverse mientras yo le vendaba

-bien solo corto esto y en un tiempo más te conseguiremos un hogar

Cuando lo deje solo trató de levantarse

-quieto todavía estas con tu pata dañada así que vas a tener que esperar

Siguió tratando de levantar y yo lo tome por la panza para que parara y me empezó a lamer la cara

-oye de nada pero tranquilo mientras no le hagas daño a nadie serás una buena mascota para alguien

En eso el perro paro y lo dejé e la camilla y se puso a dormir mientras me miraban asombrados los veterinarios y mi hermana

-Daniel parecías que te comunicabas con el

-bueno si pudiera hablar con ellos podría saber cómo ayudarlos

-pero como lo entendiste

-simple cualquier perro que haya peleado toda su vida va a tratar de seguir peleando no como los del mundo que te dije porque ahí puedes estar con animales de cualquier clase de forma tranquila

En eso pasa una ayudante de los veterinarios y yo la quedo observando mientras que ella pasa sin poder decirme mucho

-¿Quién es ella?

-es Christa es una veterinaria de acá, es un poco tímida pero cae bien cuando la conoces

Wow eso me recordó al día en que llegué y conocí a Fluthershy

-bueno me recuerda mucho a alguien

-mi hermanito se está enamorando

-no. Solo me dio algo de curiosidad

-bueno Susan yo me tengo que ir y no te preocupes no me voy a perder

-bueno ve a casa pero no prendas el televisor hoy

-¿Por qué?

-van a dar las noticias y no creo que estés listo para saber sobre este mundo

-ya lo vi y te digo creo que esto es más realista que el otro mundo, aquí se aprende que no siempre hay finales felices

-Daniel comprende que este mundo fue cegado por la búsqueda de poder

-ya me voy esta conversación está asustando a los veterinarios

-solo vete a casa y trata de mantenerte un poco alejado de televisión

Me fui afuera a la plaza y que habíamos pasado al lado de una y quería conocer y cuando iba saliendo choqué con alguien haciéndome caer

-perdón no lo vi

-no te preocupes. Me llamo Das Daniel

-yo me llamo Christa un gusto conocerlo

-veo que se te cayeron tus cosas mejor te ayudo

-no te preocupes yo puedo

Bueno se negó pero no le hice caso y la ayudé de todas maneras y la acompañé a su hogar pero me di cuenta de que me había perdido llevando las cosas a su casa

**Nota: hasta aquí lo quiero dejar porque me excedo en las cantidad de letras que ocupo**


	14. Perdido por estupido

**Nota: hoy voy a escribir lo que pasó a Dash pero no aseguró que termine muy bien lo que le pasé**

Perdido por estúpido

Bien ahora estoy caminando solo en un lugar que no inspira confianza y además no sé dónde está mi casa y eso me da muchas malas maneras de terminar ahora es cuando necesito mis alas. Caminaba por un callejón oscuro y demasiado lúgubre para pasar pero al otro lado está un lugar familiar y podría orientarme para llegar a mi casa pero cuando pasé un grupo de personas salió sin dejarme salida y con eso ya me asusté y uno de ellos me hablo

-vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-por favor solo quiero irme a casa

-cuanto crees que nos den por el

-bueno míralo se nota que no es un pobretón

-oigan solo me voy a casa así que voy a pasar

Me fui rápido hacia la salida y uno me agarro mi chaqueta

-tú no vas a ningún lado te irás con nosotros

-lo siento pero esta vez no te llevaras a nadie

-bueno si el chico no quiere cooperar por lo menos nos darás todo tu dinero

Sentí algo en mi estomago una cosa fría que se iba enterrando y baje la mirada y vi un cuchillo en mi estomago, sentí dolor y sentía como la sangre salía por mi boca mientras me desvanecía y caía al suelo y escuche sus voces

-¿tiene algo?

-nada ni siquiera una billetera

-idiotas ni valió la pena matarlo

-corramos entonces ante que nos vean

Se fueron corriendo del lugar mientras el dolor hacia que me retorciera, mi respiración se acorta, pierdo el conocimiento mientras que empiezo a escuchar voces familiares

-tienen que salvarlo no puede quedarse así mi hermanito

Escucho la misma voz de Ryder

-doctor ¿está seguro de que despierte?

-va a estar así indefinidamente

Escucho la voz de alguien parece la voz de Fluthershy

-Dash despierta por favor yo sé que me escuchas

Al final no resistí y dije algo

-voy a despertar solo déjenme así un poco más

-Dash despierta

-solo déjame terminar

Y de repente desperté en una clínica junto a mis hermanos y Christa

-Daniel creí que te ibas de nuevo

-no te preocupes

Y en ese instante sale el doctor

-Daniel yo creí que no ibas a volver aquí

-doc le tengo que decir que no me sentí mas mal en toda mi vida

-bueno te apuñalaron pero por suerte no afectó tus órganos

-Daniel si no fuera por Christa estarías ya muerto

-gracias por salvar mi vida

Trate de levantarme pero me empezó a doler el estomago y tuve que volver a acostarme

-cuidado todavía tienes una herida y no se ha cerrado todavía

-hermanito vas a tener una cicatriz de por vida

-Sam ¿te hago una pregunta?

-claro

-¿Por qué no llevaste a mi hermana al centro veterinario?

-bueno yo tenía mucho que hacer y yo

-cuando me recupere vas a tener que esconderte un buen tiempo porque te voy a romper la cara

-vamos si nadie salió muerto

-casi salgo muerto yo y si no hubiera sido por Christa que llegó a tiempo te hubieras quedado viéndome en un ataúd

-Daniel no te enojes con Sam fue una casualidad

-mejor no te digo nada Susan porque tú me hiciste que te acompañara

-Daniel ¿qué te pasa?

-perdón perdón es que tuve un sueño extraño y me dejó algo inquieto

-pero te tienes que controlar

-ok solo que… olvídenlo vayan a casa quiero descansar un poco

-está bien pero te estaremos visitando

-bien

Cuando estaban saliendo todos me acordé de algo

-Christa

-¿Qué?

-¿puedo conversar contigo un rato?

-claro

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

-bueno se me había olvidado algo en el centro veterinario así que salí a buscarlo y me fijé en un callejón y te vi tirado en el suelo y llamé inmediatamente una ambulancia

-oye me recordaste a alguien que conocí

-¿a quién?

-a una persona especial tuve mi segundo encuentro parecido al tuyo

-¿Cómo?

-choque con ella y le ayudé a llevar las cosas a su hogar

-bueno fue sin querer

-no te preocupes no salí tan lastimado

-puedes decirme ¿Por qué eres así ahora?

-¿Cómo ahora?

-te conocí y sé que tuviste una muerte cerebral

-¿cómo era?

-como explicarte… eras mi novio

-¿Qué?

-bueno habíamos terminado antes de todo y me ignorabas al punto de que yo fuera invisible

-Christa ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue que te dejé?

-bueno tu conociste a otra persona pero no funcionó y después caíste en el hospital y no supe nada más de ti

-Christa sé que no recuerdo nada pero perdona por haberte hecho daño no recuerdo lo que fui pero quiero que sepas que ya ese antiguo Daniel ya no está

No sé si tiene razón Slash pero dice que cuando una chica me conoce se enamora de mi y creo que esta vez no fue la ocasión porque ella se acercó a mí y me besó no sé si estoy engañando al antiguo Daniel o simplemente soy mejor que él como persona pero me siento culpable después de todo soy el novio de Fluthershy y me llegó ese recuerdo a la mente y la hice retroceder

-perdona pero siento que esto no es correcto

-¿Por qué?

-no te lo puedo explicar porque no lo entenderías

Ver sus lagrimas en sus ojos me hizo sentir mal y se fue de la habitación corriendo y quedé simplemente mal y con un dolor en mi estomago tan fuerte que me hizo acostarme y me quedé pensando en este mundo pensando que simplemente que si no habrá sido un simple sueño y me dieron la segunda oportunidad de hacer mi vida o me transporté a este mundo y tengo que arreglar la vida del idiota que quizá murió. Bueno me quedó acostado pensando y tomando mi herida y noto como los puntos están en mi carne que fue cortada por un cuchillo, genial mis primeros días y casi muero por un grupo de ladrones y además tenía un novia que ni siquiera me lo informaron, me empezó a doler la cabeza y mi pulso estaba subiendo y un doctor se dirige al cuarto y justo me desmayo

**Nota: espero nivelar un poco los días que no estuve**


	15. Dias en la clinica

**Nota: este volveremos a Equestria para hacer la idea principal y ustedes sepan que es una crisis de identidad **

Días en la clínica

Hasta ahora he estado en la clínica varios días recordando como entré a este mundo porque tenía los mismos síntomas que tuve antes de quedarme tirado en el patio del castillo de Canterlot y por lo visto mi estado de salud no mejora y eso me está dejando inquieto pero no puedo hacer nada y mi estado no es el más optimo de todos, Daniel pronto volverá y todavía no resuelvo lo que ocurre en su mundo y mi cabeza no resiste esta presión, ¿cómo existe tanta maldad en este mundo? Bueno quizá se debe a su naturaleza pero eso no puede ayudarme, ah estúpida manguera ahora estoy conectado a un ventilador mecánico porque el desmayo que tuve fue como si toda mi cabeza desapareciera y la información que adquiero, pero no mi mente permanece viva y al parecer solo se irá con la muerte del cuerpo en el que estoy. Extraño mis alas extraño esa libertad del viento y la adrenalina que corría en mi sangre y la sensación de volar era indescriptible, el solo hecho de estar en el aire y sentir que nada está pasando, sin hacer acrobacias, sin velocidad, solo volar y nada más. Fluthershy te extraño y no pude pedir matrimonio pero es mejor que no lo haga quizá no acepte y me deje solo ya que es una pregunta muy apresurada.

Casi una semana llevo aquí mis recaídas no me han dejado nada bien y el doctor me dijo que si sigo así voy a volver a caer en coma inducido no puede ser así porque este mundo me enseño todo no puedo dejarlo todavía, solo quiero levantarme e irme a casa a pensar y arreglar lo que dejó Daniel porque podría hacer que vuelva con Christa y sea feliz porque para cuando vuelva y todo esto terminé bien para ellos y para mi está sensación de que tu vida se escapa al mas mínimo movimiento y con esta mascarilla de oxigeno en mi boca no sé para qué estoy pasando por esto ¿Por qué no simplemente despierto como en Equestria y ya? De repente me empiezo a sentir mal y empiezo a presionar el botón que me dejó el doctor Mark para avisar cualquier recaída y my dolor de cabeza aumenta mis pulsaciones se aceleran (eso me dice que voy a encontrar algo en mi sueño) y me desmayó y creyendo que volvería a la clínica que está en Equestria desperté en otro lugar sin estar en una cama era un poni terrestre porque mis alas no estaban y cuando veo hacia un lado me encuentro con la reina Celestia y yo le dije

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Dash ya sabes todo sobre tus amigas

-majestad no pude evitarlo porque

-era parte de ese mundo pero sabes, fuiste elegido

-¿para qué?

-Equestria está en peligro

-¿Cómo es posible y por qué no usan los elementos?

-Discord escapó y esta vez los elementos no nos pueden ayudar porque cuando salió se hizo mucho más fuerte

-¿Cómo quiere que ayude ni si quiera soy un unicornio solo soy un controlador del clima?

-bueno quiero que veas lo que ocurre

De repente se apareció una imagen en frente mío y veo a Discord destruyendo todo de manera caótica y veía a Twilight luchando con sus últimas fuerzas con Discord, Rainbow y las chicas estaban encerradas y Fluthershy la vi… la vi siendo torturada por otros ponis siendo controlados mentalmente y solo quería entrar y partirle la cara

-espere majestad y mi familia

-Dash quieres saber lo que les pasó

-solo quiero saber que pasó

La imagen cambio y encontré a Slash tirado en el suelo rodeado de sangre y mis hermanos degollados y mi padre cambió de imagen a una pila de cenizas

-¿Cómo pasó?

La imagen cambia y veo a Slash y mi padre en frente de mis hermanos escondidos y escuche lo que decía mi hermano

-¡Dash no lo hagas no eres tú para!

Y me encontré yo con una un aura oscura rodeándome y me quede viendo como desintegraban a mi padre

-como pude hacer eso

-Dash eso está pasando pero en el futuro

-tengo que hacer algo rápido

-Dash tienes una opción y es ocupar tu poder para frenar a Discord

-¿Cuál poder yo no tengo ningún poder?

-pronto lo descubrirás

-pero como

-tienes que mantener unidas a tus amigas y proteger a tu familia

-solo dígame a que tiempo me enviará y como lo solucionaremos

-vas a despertar en la clínica que estabas en Equestria no le digas a nadie sobre esto solo yo lo sabré

-bien eso es sencillo pero ¿cómo lo hare para detener a Discord?

-Dash estuviste en otro mundo y analizaste todo lo que tiene que ver con él y sabes que ese mundo tiene una mentalidad fría y caótica y Discord le encanta el caos creo que lo descubrirás por ti mismo

-bien entonces volvamos

-espera Dash te falta algo

-Daniel, tiene toda la razón pero ¿Cómo lo ayudo?

-habla con el

-¿Cómo?

-te dejare solo ahora para que converses

Y ella desaparece y alguien se acerca a mí era mi antigua forma humana

-¿espera por eres un poni?

-Daniel quizá no me conoces pero yo soy Dash fui tu por un buen tiempo

-¿pasé aquí unos minutos?

-bueno quizá pareció menos tiempo aquí pero fui por mucho tiempo tu y tengo que hacer algo

Le di un golpe con mi pezuña en su estomago y él se cayó

-eso duele

-debería dejarte inconsciente por ser tan cruel con Christa

Se vuelve a parar y me dice

-¿de quién hablas de esa tímida que se comporta como esa pegaso de la televisión? Ella es muy rara para mí y no me gusta el parecido con esa pegaso sin voz

Le volví a golpear y con más fuerza volviendo al suelo y le hable más enojado

-ten cuidado al hablar de Fluthershy que ella es mi novia

-te compadezco

-no seas testarudo y escucha, Christa te ama y tu simplemente la dejaste por alguien que no quiso y yo veía como lloraba por tu culpa y además si no hubiera sido por mí no estarías vivo porque por tu maldita muerte cerebral me hiso aparecer

-bien pero deja de mirarme así

-con que otra mirada quieres que te hable ahora quiero que cuando vuelvas soluciones tu vida con Christa ¿me escuchaste?

-bien pero no me mires así

-promételo

-lo prometo pero para

-quiero saber que estás seguro yo se que la amas y tu posición total no se va aminorar por estar con ella incluyendo de que es muy hermosa

-bien pero para

De repente noto que en sus ojos que tenía una mirada fuerte e intimidante en paré y por un segundo me acorde de Fluthershy

-oye perdona por ese comportamiento es que me enoje un poco

-no te preocupes tienes razón me porté como un idiota frente a Christa y ella fue la mejor persona que he conocido

-bueno entonces es el adiós

-sí pero quiero que sepas que fue un placer conocerte

-también yo

Cuando se fue apareció Celestia e hiso aparecer una imagen en la que aparecía el despertando y que se fue corriendo a los pasillos del hospital y se encuentra con Christa y la besa y le pide perdón y se cierra la imagen

-¿estarán bien?

-por supuesto Dash no te preocupes

-estoy listo

-bien recuerda lo que te dije

-por Equestria majestad

Y después la imagen se vuelve borrosa y despierto en la clínica y veo a no Fluthershy quien se acerca a besarme y decirme

-no te quedes así de nuevo

-ya no más Fluthershy

Ella me abraza y yo lo devuelvo con más fuerza recordando el desastre que está por ocurrir


	16. Despierto, saludo y magia

**Nota: bueno como lo habrán notado subí estos capítulos de una vez para que ustedes no tengan inconvenientes por la falta de capítulos y les pido que si conocen a alguien que sepa hacer comics y le gustó la historia contáctenme en facebook por el nombre Thepomaflow Roa y me envían un mensaje diciendo como va a ser su diseño y yo si tengo oportunidad agregare su oc al Fanfiction y se podrá agregar al comic y yo le seguiré dando capítulos para que los publique, y una última cosa un gran saludo a lacho12 por ser mi primer seguidor y leer mi historia y que le haya gustado a todo seguidor le iré dando saludos en cada capitulo**

Despierto, saludo y magia

Bueno voy despertando y Fluthershy me recibe eso es bueno pero con el abrazo me acorde a la imagen que me mostro la reina Celestia en el que Fluthershy es torturada, esa imagen me quedó en la cabeza y rápidamente trato de fingir que me siento algo mal para no pensar en eso y no fue una muy buena idea ya que la preocupé demasiado llamó rápidamente a un doctor y me revisaron para saber si estaba bien pero o tenia absolutamente nada en realidad me sentía con mucha energía y en eso aparece el gran e increíblemente engreído de mi hermano junto a Rarity y con ellos entraron todas las chicas a saludarme y todos y en eso Twilight comienza la conversación

-hola Dash, estuviste dormido bastante tiempo

-sip fue un buen tiempo pero estoy listo para todo

-Dash ¿Qué te parece ir a la granja todos mañana y así conversar de todo?

-bueno ¿Por qué no ahora?

-estas recién despertando

-Ryder lo que me paso no era por una enfermedad, fue algo mucho menos importante

Me sonó demasiado a mentira pero no quiero preocupar a mi familia y mucho menos tenerla con miedo pero bueno ya no puedo hacer mucho más

-estás seguro hermanito no tenias un buen aspecto cuando te encontramos tirado

-seguro, no tengo ningún problema y para demostrarlo vamos a la granja

En eso me levanto y extiendo mis alas. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era volar porque pasé un buen tiempo sin mis alas

-hermanito Rarity y yo pensamos que todavía no estás en condiciones de moverte

-vamos si ya estoy en el aire solo déjenme disfrutar esto, ustedes adelántense

-Dash querido no piensas que tu hermano tiene algo de razón debes esperar a que te hayas recuperado completamente

-Rarity no es por ser grosero pero estuve meses en una clínica y necesito hacer esto

-está bien Dash te esperaremos en la granja pero si te sientes mal baja inmediatamente

-está bien Sparkle solo vayan

En ese momento en que me dejaron solo empecé a volar haciendo lo que se me viniera a la mente hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió hacer una SonicRainboom aunque nadie lo vea pero quiero velocidad si o si. Empiezo subir lo más alto que pude y me lance en picada mientras el viento chocaba en mi cara y mientras más velocidad tomo más me acerco a la velocidad y finalmente logre la velocidad y empecé a volar extremadamente rápido y me estaba dirigiendo a la granja y decidí probar toda mi habilidad bajando con la misma velocidad y comencé a girar mientras me observaban y cada vez mi velocidad disminuía y note que ya estaba parando y cuando toqué el suelo ya mi velocidad termino pero note que el arcoíris que dejé no paraba de girar y me levanto y yo me asusté y quise escapar pero el vórtice no me dejaba moverme y después note algo que me estaba rodeando y cubriéndome y cuando paré me note algo más ligero pero no era que era menos pesado y eso me lo dijo Twilight

- Dash notas algo distinto

-solo un poco más ligero

Pinkie saltaba en frente mío y me dijo

-tienes una armadura tienes una armadura dime ¿Qué se siente? ¿No dolió? Te ves genial

-ni siquiera sé cómo es

Applejack me señala un espejo que había por el granero y cuando me acerco veo que tengo una armadura dorada con distintos detalles que la hacían que se viera increíble, esto tiene que ver con lo que me dijo Celestia pero en la imagen no tenia armadura solo un aura oscura prefiero no recordar eso

-wow no me esperaba esto

-hermanito esto te hace ver como un guardián de Canterlot solo que con una armadura mucho mas, em. Mas

-estilo querido

-por eso te quiero Rarity

-y yo a ti

-espera Dash me dejas examinar eso más de cerca jamás había visto una armadura como esta

-bueno yo tampoco

-por eso parece que cuando hiciste la SonicRainboom creaste un vórtice mágico que te habrá desarrollado tu armadura y al parecer es mágica porque debería tener un gran peso

-bueno entonces probare algo

En eso me empiezo a concentrar y veo una manzana y la acerque haciendo que levitara y eso confirmó lo que pensaba

-Dash quítate el casco

Lo hice y ellas quedan atónitas viendo que no tenia cuerno eso quiere decir que usé magia sin la necesidad de un cuerno

-Dash esto es demasiado extraño

-no me preguntes solo déjame pensar que mas hacer

En eso comienzo a concentrar y una luz empieza a irradiar de mis ojos y todos a mi alrededor estaban en el aire conmigo y comienzo a notar que los elementos se acercan a las chicas y mis hermanos los estaba cubriendo una luz y cuando todos estábamos en el suelo cada uno tenía una armadura especial incluso las chicas claro con los elementos en ellas

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-bueno solo me concentré y ahora tienen nuevas habilidades

-hermanito ¿Cómo nosotros también tenemos estas armaduras?

-yo se las di porque es necesario

-¿necesario para qué?

-pronto se los diré por ahora

Solo pensé un poco y los elementos volvieron a su estado normal y mis hermanos obtuvieron un collar especial

-bueno eso es nuevo

-Ryder cuando estés en peligro o lo necesites se activará y podrás usar habilidades mágicas como los que tiene un unicornio solo que con más poder y eso incluye inclusive los elementos

Twilight se dirige a mí y me pregunta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-lo imaginé

Hago que una manzana se acerqué a mí y como un poco

Applejack me pregunta

-¿quieres decir que con solo imaginar algo se transforma en un hechizo?

-sip pero las armaduras solo lo podía hacer una vez ya que la magia que hay en esas armaduras no se puede volver a conseguir

-oye y que vas hacer vas a estar con esa armadura todo el tiempo

-no solo conservaré el casco ya que me pareció muy elegante

Toda mi armadura desaparece y el casco queda en mi cabeza, me quito mi casco y se lo entrego a Twilight y los collares que tenían mis hermanos

-bien todas estas cosas quedaran en casa a tu cuidado cuando uno de nosotros les pasé algo aparecerán automáticamente con nosotros

-y que pasa si alguien toma tu casco

-solo tendrá un lindo adorno porque solo se activara conmigo y con ustedes pasará lo mismo eso quiere decir que los elementos están protegidos y mi casco y collares les llamaré reliquias guardianas y solo mi familia los podrá usar para proteger Equestria y a los elementos


	17. Visitó a Fluthershy y hablo con Spike

**Ya las muy conocidas notas: quiero informarles que las reliquias guardianas son un simple complemento mágico ya que Dash no necesita usar el casco para usar la magia, lo digo para evitar agujeros argumentales a futuro y si encuentran otro me lo avisan con la mayor rapidez para solucionarlo. Y un gran saludo para mi segundo seguidor **

Visitó a Fluthershy y hablo con Spike

Ya no llevo unos días y comenzó algo importante yo y Slash planeamos un viaje para acampar en los bosques de Philidelfia para saber que paso en mi ausencia, no física ya que técnicamente estuve en Equestria ya que solo mi mente estuvo en otra dimensión pero bueno vamos a ver a Fluthershy que la deje de lado desde que desperté

-hermanito yo ahora soy novio de Rarity

-dime algo que no noté

-Ryder está con Rainbow

-yo me encargué de eso

-argh. Me rindo lo último que se es que parece que hay algo entre Spike y nuestra hermanita

-de eso no estaba informado

-bueno Sparkle se ha reunido varias veces con Spike y han conversado pero no sé mucho

-eso pasa porque no te llevas bien con todos tus hermanos tienes suerte de que me caes tan bien como Sparkle o Ryder

-bueno solo visita a tu novia, que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces

Me acerco y toco la puerta y ella sale de su casa

-hola Fluthershy

-hola Dash, hola Slash

-hola Fluthershy

-pasen a tomar té quizá ni desayunaron

-por supuesto

Cuando entramos me encontré con ángel

-hola ángel pasó mucho desde nuestro último encuentro

El conejo asiente y se va hacia una zanahoria que le trajo Fluthershy

-Dash lo que hiciste ayer fue impresionante ¿Cómo sabias que nosotras obtendríamos habilidades?

-porque yo los creé por eso los elementos fueron hacia ustedes pero no me esperaba que aparecieran pero creo que fue mejor

-bueno fue bastante elegante tu armadura

-bueno el diseño del casco me gustó

Y de la nada apareció el casco

-hermanito ¿por qué tu puedes hacer aparecer tu casco cuando quieres?

-porque si les apareciera cuando ustedes quieren podrían aprovecharse de eso y el poder los podría corromper

-pensaste en todo

-Fluthershy no era necesario pensarlo tanto era cuestión de lógica, todos saben que el poder corrompe y yo no necesito hacer eso ya que a pesar de que Slash es mayor que mi yo soy el más maduro

-hermanito me avergüenzas

-Slash ni aunque te avergonzaras vas a cambiar sabes que la conquistar es lo tuyo porque tienes una cutie mark de eso

-y me encanto el momento en que la recibí

-ahora que me acuerdo, Fluthershy quieres venir a nuestro campamento de tres días en Philidelfia

-Dash me encantaría ir pero los animales

-bueno Fluthershy creo que tenias razón con eso de que mi hermanito piensa en todo porque Sparkle no quiso ir y tampoco Spike y ellos dos pueden quedarse

-Dash la última vez que alguien se quedó cuidando a los animales

-Spike va a estar con Sparkle no va a ser problema además en el momento que Spike se quedo cuidándolos tuvo problemas porque estaba solo y no tenía experiencia en cambio ahora está con Sparkle y ella es experta en cuidados de animales

-está bien te acompañaré

-bien perfecto solo faltabas tu ahora me voy

Me pongo el casco y automáticamente aparece mi armadura

-era necesario hermanito

-bueno no, mejor lo devuelvo

Mi armadura desaparece y solo queda mi casco el cual desaparece posteriormente con un destello y yo Slash nos despedimos y nos fuimos

-bueno hermanito yo me voy porque tengo que ir con Rarity ya que hoy la invité a comer

-bueno ve yo también tengo que ir a hacer algo

En eso me fui a buscar a Spike porque tengo que decirle algo importante y me lo encuentro llegando a la biblioteca con mi hermana y en eso me lo encuentro y lo saludo

-hola Spike

-hola Dash sin resentimientos por lo de hace tiempo

-al parecer mi hermana te contó sobre sus habilidades

-si

-te lo diré fácilmente. Yo se las di

-eso quiere decir

-que si le rompes el corazón te romperé a ti

-Dash

-es una broma no va enserio… todo

Lo vi un poco asustado

-no enserio Spike no le haría daño a nadie a no ser que ese alguien le haga algo malo a mi hermana

-eso me deja

-tienes mi completo apoyo

-Dash como lo sabias

-Slash no me lo revelaría y como no sabe mentir bien no fue muy difícil llegar a esa conclusión

-ya pero están seguros de quedarse en casa de Fluthershy a cuidar a sus animales

-Dash esto lo tienen que hacer y nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer ahí creo que Ryder se necesitaba distanciar un poco de mi

-si tienes razón pero son gemelos y sus lazos son muy difíciles de romper

-bueno que solo vaya además le hará bien para estar con Rainbow

-solo cuídate y cuando estés en peligro las reliquias están conectadas y nos avisaran cuando pase algo grave

-pensaste en todo

-todo fue lógica, no sé ¿por qué? no están así los elementos de la armonía

-oye tampoco lo pensé

-bueno ahora están seguras porque yo las actualicé

-oye Dash y que se siente usar la magia a tu antojo

-bueno no creo que sea muy diferente a la magia que utiliza un unicornio

-sí pero sabes que la magia que usas es claramente más poderosa

-bueno si quieres saberlo no es algo que digan que se siente increíble pero tiene su encanto

Aparecí mi casco nuevamente y se lo pasé a Spike

-wow parece pesado pero es bastante liviano

-y además bastante fuerte, observa

Moví un tronco pequeño e hice que cayera encima del casco y no tuvo ni un solo rasguño

-impresionante

-bueno con el puesto puedo canalizar mejor mi magia pero no hay mucha diferencia entre tenerlo puesto y no

-y que pasa con tus hermanos

-bueno para ellos es importante su armadura ya que con ella pueden hacer magia y sin él son solo unos pegasos hábiles

-bueno al parecer tus reliquias guardianas se convirtieron en la segunda arma más poderosas de Equestria

Sin darme cuenta creé prácticamente un arma defensiva tan poderosa como los elementos y eso si lo llega a saber el mundo podría darme un lugar al lado de las portadoras cuidando el trono real, suena extraño pero toda la descendencia de mi familia va a cuidar el trono real bueno es algo que me deja orgulloso una creación tan bien hecha como la de las diosas bueno solo iré casa y pensaré en algo que me acordé Discord esa lagartija que pronto escapará tengo que saber cómo detenerlo y mantenerlo alejado bueno creo que un poco de magia usada en la violencia no dañará a nadie


End file.
